


Wild Berry

by Flamefriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babies, Breeding, FellWolves AU, First Time, Fontcest, Injury Recovery, Kind of bestiality but not really, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppies, References to Medical Torture, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: On his regular sweep through his puzzles and traps, Blue discovers that someone has fallen prey to his electrical maze! The only problem is that someone was not a human, but a little skeleton wolf. Of course he feels horrible about it, so Blue offers his shed to the little wolf and his much bigger wolf brother while they rest and heal. Alpha and Omega will only stay for a little while anyway......maybe.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a role play I've been doing with a good friend of mine for almost 2 years now. I've been meaning to post this for some time now and I finally got around to it. Make sure to give Jelly some love too!

**Flamefriends**  
The smaller wolf padded behind his brother, trying to keep up. Papyrus always had a longer stride, and poor little Sans had to hurry to keep up. 'Alpha, can you slow down,' he whined, panting quietly behind the taller one. How much farther did they need to travel before they were safe, anyway? With the weather nearing frigid temperatures, Sans could tell they were a long ways away from where they'd started.

 **JellyBearBug**  
The larger, more intimidating looking wolf only slowed down a fraction to allow his Omega to catch up. 'We have to keep moving,' he huffed down at the smaller wolf creature, 'Have to keep going until he can't find us. We'll rest when I say we rest.' He walked on, strides getting wider and wider as he kept an eye on their surroundings. It didn't matter that they had travelled all the way through Hotland and Waterfall already. They could still be found out easily. The Underground was not that big after all. Papyrus would keep going until there was no further to go.

He paused as he caught the sound of something. It was soft but constant. Crackling and humming... Almost like those sticks some of those men carried. The ones that sparked and hurt when pressed against his bones. He looked over Omega with caution. 'Stay close' he said quietly

 **Flamefriends**  
The more his Alpha lead, the more Sans had to speed up to keep from being left behind, until he was practically running after his Alpha. He knew they were in danger, but he was just so tired. They hadn't even waited for their meal before escaping... Panting and whining, it was all Sans could do to get between his Alpha and the source of that dangerous noise. He couldn't leave his brother's side. He wouldn't.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus looked around for the source of the faint electric sound but saw nothing. He couldn't smell any other monsters and decided to just be cautious. He slowly moved through the snow and calculated each step, keeping Sans close.

They came upon a clearing with snow that looking too perfect to be there by chance. It had to be a trap, and telling from the faint noise, Papyrus could tell it would shock them like those sticks. His fur went up on edge as he slowly worked his way around the clearing, hoping Sans was following his lead.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans did, indeed, follow Papyrus around the clearing. He didn't trust anything else with that familiar hum floating around. He grew increasingly paranoid as they walked along, however. He was so focused on following his brother and not getting hurt, that he was taken completely by surprise when a poff of snow landed just to the side of him. Sans yelped and jumped away, as if the snow was going to lunge at him. Big mistake. The moment he landed, he felt the all-too-familiar sting of electricity burning his paws. Sans screamed in pain, unable to move away from the source. He couldn't move! _He couldn't move!_ He was so scared and it _hurt._ 'Alpha! Alpha! Brother! Papyrus!'

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus whirled around at the sound of distress and his eyes fixed on his brother. His fur bristled and he pounded through the snow before launching himself into the air. He shoved Omega out of the snow and curled around him as they rolled towards the trees. They stopped and the alpha uncurled, looking down at the little wolf. 'Omega?! Sans, are you alright?!'

 **Flamefriends**  
Everything felt numb. Sans was curled in a tight ball with his ears pinned to his skull and tail curled between his legs. He gasped for air he didn't need while his soul beat furiously in his rib cage. 'Ah... Al... Pah...' It hurt just a moment ago, but everything was numb now. He still couldn't move, though. His body betrayed his wishes to nuzzle his brother and lick him and worship him for saving his life. He couldn't even say his brother's name...

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus winced at his attempt to speak. He gently rolled his Omega over to check his injuries. Sans was shaking slightly and his fur was up on end. He had scorch marks along his arms and legs and his paws were burnt horribly. He worked quickly to pack snow around his paws and make the surrounding snow as comfortable as possible. When that was done, he circled around his brother and settled down, curling up around him to protect him from the brunt of the cold and keep him out of sight. 'Shhh,' he rumbled softly as he nuzzled his skull against Sans's. 'Rest. Deep breaths.'

 **Flamefriends**  
He whined softly and tried his best to nuzzle his brother in return. He was half buried in the snow, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he could feel his paws anyway. Sans loved his brother, and was so, so grateful for Papyrus's care. He couldn't have asked for a better brother or Alpha. He felt safe here, with his brother curled around him. Safe enough to fall asleep. So he did. The moment breathing became easy again, he was out like a light.

The omega was so comfortable in his sleep, that he didn't stir when a fast-paced footfall grew near. From the other side of the clearing came a small skeleton with bright cerulean eyes. Clad in a blue and gray outfit, the skeleton slowed to a stop just in front of the area. He eyed the disturbed snow with glee. Finally! Someone was japed by his trap! He retrieved a small box from his pocket, then pressed a button. Immediately, the hum of electricity went silent. The skeleton then returned the box to his pocket and started towards the tracks. It didn't take him long to find the large ball of fur and bones the tracks lead to. He decided to keep his distance. But... why was this ball of fur laying in the snow? "Oh. Hello there."

 **JellyBearBug**  
The alpha's ears shot up at the sound of footfalls as he silently watched as the little monster approached. He was too far away for him to catch the stranger's scent and decide his intentions. When the monster pulled out a little box and pushed a red circle, the alpha wolf growled in warning as memories of their time in the cages came back into his mind. The hum and crackle of electricity died instantly and that set him off even more. This monster controlled the trap that had hurt his Omega. 

When the monster approached and spoke, Alpha snarled and glared at him, baring his teeth and curling tighter around his Omega.

 **Flamefriends**  
Eep, it was a wolf! The skeleton took a step back to give the wolf his space. The little Blueberry was concerned, however. He could just make out a second lump of fur and bones. Maybe it was the bigger wolf's mate? Had he walked up on something private? ...But from how the tracks in the snow looked, someone had clearly stepped on his human trap. The bigger wolf had enough energy, but the smaller lump…

Oh. Oh no. The small skeleton covered his teeth with his gloved hands, realization hitting him. "Wolfy, are you ok? Are they ok?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Good. He had frightened the monster. Alpha snarled again as his ears flattened in warning. He stood up now, standing over his brother's sleeping form to keep him safe from the blue-clad skeleton. A low, deep rumble erupted from him as he glared at the intruder, his eye lights shrinking to pinpoints as he prepared to fight to protect his Omega.

 **Flamefriends**  
The skeleton took another step back, and then another. He really didn't want to set off this wolf. Whatever was wrong with that Omega, this wolf seemed determined to keep him away. Blue held up his hands in surrender and tried to make himself appear small. "I don't want to hurt you, Wolfy. I wanna help."

Around that time, the loss of warmth drew the little Omega from his slumber. He shivered, feeling cold and numb, then looked up to find his Alpha, only to see the monster on the other side of him. The Omega whined and licked at Papyrus's leg. His voice was hoarse.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha paused at the other's tone of voice. He seemed to understand that the wolf was in charge. That was good. He was holding up his hands in surrender and making himself look unintimidating. Another good sign. Alpha was about to make his next move when the small whimper reached his ears. His attention immediately switched over to his brother as he looked down at the small wolf. His fierce expression disappeared, replaced with one of concern and worry as he leaned down and knocked his head gently against the Omega's. 'How do you feel?' he rumbled lowly

 **Flamefriends**  
The little wolf continued licking his brother, this time on the muzzle, almost like a puppy. His ears were still pinned back. 'I c-can't feel much, Alpha,' the Omega replied, trying his best to make his voice sound normal. It wasn't working very well. He was scared. He could deal with pain; it wasn't like he hadn't been exposed to that before. This numbness, on the other hand (paw?) was _new_ and it scared him almost more than the hum of electricity.

Off to the side, if it wasn't obvious before, the fact that he could clearly see the smaller wolf half buried in the snow was something very concerning to Blue. Was the little one stuck, or was it something worse than that? Either way, there was no telling how long the little one had been in the snow, and it was only a matter of time before frostbite would start to claim him. Blue slowly moved his hands to untie the bandana around his neck. It wouldn't do much, but it would be better than nothing. "Wolfy? Can I help them? Please?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
The large wolf assessed his brother's condition, sniffing gently around his neck and nudging places on his body softly. He perked up at Berry's voice and turned towards him. The stranger seemed docile enough, but he still wasn't sure. Alpha looked down at his Omega and said softly, 'Stay down.' He then slowly advanced on the monster before them.

He was slow to approach, eying him warily and ready to pounce at any moment if the other even so much as moved to look at his Omega.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega let his head down in the snow, trying to blend in as he watched his Alpha advance. Blue took the other's non-aggressive approach as a good sign, and slowly knelt down in his spot. He knew enough to keep from looking the Alpha in the eyes, so he chose to watch his paws as they crept closer. They certainly looked fluffy, even with the snow clinging to them. Blue held his bandana close, only to take off his gloves, making sure each movement was slow and as nonthreatening as possible. He reached out, then placed the articles in the snow in front of him. Maybe the Alpha would know what to do with them until Blue could leave and come back with some help.

 **JellyBearBug**  
The alpha's eyes flickered down to the clothing on the snow and grunted in acknowledgement as he drew closer. He was soon right in front of Sans and huffed, the heat of his breath tickling the little skeleton's face. He leaned forward and sniffed along the stranger's neck and shoulder before looking back at him. He growled as he assessed the other's scent and body language. Docile. Non-threatening. _Submissive._ He hummed and took another sniff before deciding that this monster was indeed not a threat. He gave another huff before turning and walking back to his Omega.

 **Flamefriends**  
Through the whole thing, Blue remained absolutely still. Well, as still as he could. The wolf's breath tickled, especially along his neck, and made him want to curl up in a ball to get away. He couldn't do that though. That would be the worst possible first impression! He gave the Alpha enough time to return to his Omega's side, then slowly started to get up again. "I'm going to go get my brother, ok Wolfy? And some blankets. And some food." He spoke slowly, calmly. "They can't stay there forever. The cold will kill them. But I'm going to be right back with some help, ok Wolfy?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha rearranged himself around his brother before looking over to the stranger. He snorted before resting his head in his paws, curled around his Omega in a protective manner. Hopefully the stranger would get the message and leave so that his brother could rest peacefully.

 **Flamefriends**  
Blue took the huff as a yes! He slowly backed up a few more paces, then turned and hurried back the way he came, leaving his gloves and bandana. Omega was too tired and too cold to care about the skeleton, and instead focused on lapping at his Alpha. He'd be ok as long as his Alpha was here to protect him; the smaller wolf was positive. Eventually, though, licking became too much of a chore, and he fell asleep again, leaning against his brother.

Blue didn't stop running until he made it back home. He burst through the door, completely resolved to help those wolves! "Papy! Pap, are you home," he called, already gathering up all the blankets they had.

 **JellyBearBug**  
A low snoring sound could be heard coming from the living room before a loud snort and shuffling. "Huh? Whuzhappenin'?!" Came a voice from the couch as a tall, thin skeleton shot up. He looked around and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Sans?" He mumbled as he stretched, "Where's the fire, bro?"

 **Flamefriends**  
He grabbed an armful of blankets and tossed them at his brother. Blue couldn't be bothered to fold them right now, with those wolves still out there in the cold. Besides, he had a medkit to retrieve. "I found some wolves in the forest, brother," he said while he climbed the stairs. "They were by my electric maze. I think one of them is hurt."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned as he finally managed to blink away the sleep from his eyes. "Wait...You left your electric maze on? Where any monster could accidentally walk into it?" He turned to see his brother searching through their first aid kit before shutting the lid and placing on the already large mound of blankets in his arms. He grumbled to himself as he stood up and stretched again, yawning as he was forced to wake up so suddenly. "Bro, you know what Alphys told you about leaving them on when no one has notified seeing a human."

 **Flamefriends**  
"I know, I know!" Sans felt absolutely horrible about the whole thing. But now wasn't the time to regret. He had to ACT. "But you never know when a human might show up, Papy! And besides, I'm almost done with that safety measure." He frowned, his features a mixture of complete sadness and regret, though subdued. "But that doesn't matter right now. One of the wolves is going to get frostbite if we can't help them." Sans reached to grab one of his brother's hands in order to help him off the couch. "I'll need you to help me. The bigger wolf is really protective, and I might have to distract them while you get the other one."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned at that new tidbit of information. "Uh, no," he said as he grabbed Sans's hand and forced him back. "You're not going to purposely piss off a wolf in hope of luring it away from an injured one so I can grab it. Sheesh, bro, I'm a complete lazybones and even I know that's dangerous."

 **Flamefriends**  
His mind was running at 800 miles an hour through panic and regret. Of course he wasn't thinking straight. He sighed, and tried to let everything else catch up with his mind. "...Ok." His eye lights flickered, losing their shimmer for a moment, but then it went right back to being bright. "I want to help them though! I can't just leave them alone in the cold, Papy."

 **JellyBearBug**  
"And we will. But let's be smart about this, bro. You and I should bring some food. It will make a good peace offering and can help bring up the injured one's HP. I'll grab what I can while you pack up all this stuff, okay?" He placed the blankets on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to grab whatever snacks they had

 **Flamefriends**  
Yeah. That sounded like a good idea. Sans nodded to his brother, then after he was gone, took a few breaths to help keep himself on track. He took the biggest blanket, folded the others, then wrapped them inside the big blanket. The med kit went on top of the bundle, balanced easily in Sans's hold. with these and the snacks, surely they could win the wolves over enough to help the small one, right?

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus came back with a basket filled with snacks and placed it by Sans before taking the large bundle of blankets. "Here, I'll get these if you'll get the food. Something tells me the mean one will trust you more since it's seen you before. Now let's hurry up.” Papyrus paused and blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans paused halfway through the action of picking up said snacks, blinked, and giggled himself. "You're getting better, brother! Soon enough, you won't need a horrible thing to happen in order to move! Mweh heh heh!" He finished grabbing the snacks, beamed at his brother, then started off for the clearing at top speed. He paused every now and then to make sure his brother was keeping up, though.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus was able to keep up at a fast walking pace. It was times like this that he was happy that he was so much taller than Sans; longer legs made keeping up with the ball of energy a breeze. 

It took a few minutes, but soon enough they reached the clearing. And as Sans had predicted, the wolves were still there.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans sighed in relief when he saw the familiar fur. He slowed to a stop, then motioned for Papyrus to wait. Slowly, Sans crept closer, but not too close. "...Wolfy? I have food." The noise stirred no response from the smaller wolf.

 **JellyBearBug**  
The larger shape stirred before slowly sitting up. The wolf turned to look at Sans and sniffed the basket. His fur visibly bristled at the mere smell and he licked his chops greedily as he sat up fully, keeping his tail draped over the injured Omega.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans smiled, then carefully sat down in the snow. He noticed that his previous offering had been left untouched. Oh well. He'd get those back later. "They're for the other one, Wolfy," the small skeleton explained in a soft voice. "To help them heal. My brother has some blankets, and we even brought a med kit."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha's eyes remained fixed on the basket as he licked his teeth again. He slowly stood up and crawled closer to the basket, sniffing again and rumbling lowly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Oh, well, the big wolf could have some food too. Sans set the basket down in front of himself, then fished out a snack and unwrapped it. He then held it out to Alpha, keeping his gaze low to the ground. He didn't want to challenge the wolf. He was trying to win him over, after all.

 **JellyBearBug**  
The Alpha sniffed at the leftover hotdog and paused. He slowly reached up and batted it out of Sans's paw before snatching it up in one bite with powerful jaws. He was nowhere near trusting enough of this stranger to eat out of his hands. But the fact that he'd offered the wolf food showed that he respected his position. He swallowed the food before watching Sans with curiosity

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans narrowly escaped losing HP over that. His soul jumped in his rib cage from the action, but he quickly tried to calm it back down before the wolf could react negatively to it. The small skeleton took a breath, let it out, then fished out another snack. He set it down after unwrapping it so Alpha didn't have to bat it out of his hand this time. "Save some for the other wolf, Wolfy. They need the food."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha growled in warning at him. He would eat the first few things to show that he was in charge and to make sure they were safe for Omega. He knew how the others liked to put things in their food to make them sleepy and he would not be fooled again. He ate the food presented to him, leaving a portion of it untouched. After he saw that nothing happened, he gingerly grabbed the food and turned to Omega. He gave a low boof to get his brother's attention before placing the food down in front of his nose

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans shrunk in on himself, trying to come off as unthreatening. Really, he just wanted to help.

Omega's eye lights slowly returned as he stirred awake, though they weren't very bright. The food smelled enticing enough, and after a couple of weak attempts to get it, he managed to bite the piece he'd been offered. He felt his HP rise a little, but the numbness didn't go away. Omega looked up at his brother and whined a weak 'thank you.'

 **JellyBearBug**  
Despite wanting to look strong in front of the other monster, Alpha couldn't help but whimper slightly at just how weak Omega was getting. He leaned down and nuzzled him. 'You need to eat. You have to heal.'

Papyrus watched the exchange and despite himself, found his soul tugging in sympathy at the scene. He couldn't imagine being where this creature was, worried over his family. Papyrus didn't know if he'd ever be able to survive anything happening to Sans.

 **Flamefriends**  
As if on instinct, Omega started licking Alpha's muzzle, slow and shallow, but licks nonetheless. He wanted to be ok for his brother, but how could he feign strength when he could barely move? He couldn't even say that he hurt, because he couldn't feel anything!

Sans balled up his fists in his lap. This was soulbreaking, watching the two wolves. He looked back to his own brother, then held his arms out, silently asking for the med kit and blankets. The bigger wolf somewhat trusted him. Maybe he could get close enough to help.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus slowly approached, keeping his movements gentle and slow as he neared them. He held out the blankets to Sans along with the medkit. "So...Is there something I can do? Does he need to decide if I'm 'worthy' or something?" He asked quietly.

Alpha huffed a weak breath as he bumped his nose against Omega's forehead. 'Don't leave me brother,' he whined softly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega tried his best to return the gesture, but it was just so hard to move. He was cold and numb, and his body didn't want to cooperate. He was getting tired again, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to blink. He didn't want to look away from his brother. 'Papyrus...' 

Sans shrugged, spreading the bundle of blankets out. He grabbed a fluffier one to start. "Just stay back for now," he murmured to Papyrus. "They might get nervous if we both start crowding them." He took a breath, then slowly, cautiously, started crawling towards the pair of wolves. "Wolfy... Let me help, please. They need to get out of the snow."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha whimpered and gently nuzzled him again. 'I'm here, brother. I'm here.' He looked up when he heard the smaller monster speaking. He saw the blanket and bristled for a moment, thinking it was a bag. But as he watched the little monster spread it out in his arms, he saw it was a blanket. He looked down at the limp form of his Omega before slowly working his head under him. With enough effort, he managed to get a good hold of him and slowly transferred him into the soft, fluffy comforter.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans gritted his teeth at the sight of Omega's paws. They were horribly burnt, and the snow had done more harm than good. The fur was tough and his limbs were stiff. Sans had to blink back tears so he could see what he was doing. He opened the medkit, letting Alpha see the contents, and after rummaging around, he found a roll of gauze. Sans set it aside, then reached for a second blanket to use to get the snow off. He paused before he touched Omega though, and looked to Alpha, making sure it was ok. "...I won't hurt them. I want to help."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha was as careful as he could be as he set him down on the blanket and murred softly to him. He watched at the strange monster opened a box and stiffened when he saw the contents. There were sharp things in there. Metal things. Bad things.

But the soft whine from Omega quickly drowned out any protests as Alpha watched his brother struggle with the pain. He met the little skeleton's eyes and bared his teeth, letting him know that if he so much as thought about hurting Omega, he'd snap his neck.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans nodded, clearly understanding the message. He was very careful in taking each paw individually and removing the frost. Omega couldn't feel a thing, but he could tell this monster was trying to be nice, so he held back his whimpers and instead tried keeping Alpha from breaking the monster's neck. The moment Sans was done with removing the snow, he started wrapping each paw in the gauze.

 **JellyBearBug**  
When Alpha was absolutely sure that Sans wasn't going to hurt Omega, he turned his attentions back to the small wolf and kneeled down so that he was eyes to eye with him. 'Do your paws feel better now?" He asked softly as he placed a gentle paw on his sternum.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans gave Alpha room to check the little wolf over. The last thing he wanted to do was separate them after all this. Omega looked up at Alpha and nodded. 'Couldn't feel them at all before... They're kinda warm now, Alpha.' He reached his head forward and nuzzled Alpha's leg.

 **JellyBearBug**  
He gave another deep boof to show satisfactory with his answer. He nipped at his ear affectionately before observing the small skeleton as he treated Omega's wounds.

When Omega was finally wrapped up, Alpha watched the small monsters with a nervous energy.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega still didn't have enough strength to walk, not that walking would have been good for him anyway. Even so, that wouldn't stop him from trying... and failing.

Sans had to hold himself back from holding the little wolf down. They would only hurt themselves more if they tried to walk now. He looked to Alpha with his own worry. "They can't stay here. It'll only snow again, and their injuries will only get worse." He could easily set up a recuperating area for the little wolf in their shed, but how could he convince the wolves to follow him home? Maybe... Sans bowed his head, showing respect to Alpha. "I have a shed near my house you could borrow. Just until they're healed. You won't have to stay forever. But please consider it Wolfy. I don't want them to die." Especially when he was the reason Omega got hurt in the first place.

 **JellyBearBug**  
'Don't,' Alpha scolded as he gently helped Omega lay back down. 'You need to save your strength, brother.' He huffed a breath that equaled to 'This is not longer a discussion'. He looked over at the small skeleton and saw how he behaved. This one was raised well as a pup for him to be so well behaved around his superiors. He thought over the offer and looked down at Omega. He was gravely injured and they'd been walking almost non stop for a week. They had to find real shelter and this submissive was offering a hideout den for them. Alpha gave a deciding grunt before moving slowly to move Omega onto his back.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega wasn't one to argue with Alpha. If his brother told him something, he'd listen. This time was no exception. He let himself go limp on the blanket, saving his strength, and didn't move at all once he was secured on Alpha's back. 

Sans couldn't have been happier to hear that grunt of approval. He looked up at Alpha and smiled, eye lights having morphed into cerulean starts. He scrambled to clean up the medical supplies and other blankets while Alpha was helping Omega onto his back, then handed the blankets back to Papyrus. He could carry the med kit and snack basket in each hand, anyway. "Brother, you go ahead and get the shed ready for them, ok? We'll meet you there." Sans planned to walk slow this time so Alpha could keep up.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus was amazed at how well Sans had handled the entire situation and patted his head. "You did good, bro. I'll meet you there." And then Papyrus was gone through one of his shortcuts. He quickly began to set up the shed, mostly using his magic to prepare. He swept the floors as his magic fixed furniture, made beds out of blankets, and cleaned out bowls for food and water. He regarded the "bars" Sans had installed and decided to move them. He'd just put them back once the wolves were gone. With a snap of his fingers, the gate was gone.

Alpha was quiet as he slowly but surely carried Omega through the snow, following after the little skeleton. He normally would not be so trustworthy of strangers, even if they were nice and offered him food. But he was desperate. Omega was hurt and starving and they needed a place to hide.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans made absolutely certain that he was going at a good pace for Alpha. He was honestly in disbelief how quickly the large wolf had let him in. Sure, most of this was probably just desperation, but Sans could pretend that it was through his skills alone that the wolf warmed up to him. Some part of him wondered if Alpha would trust him enough to pet him one of these days. Probably not, but a skeleton could dream.

After leading Alpha around Snowdin, rather than forcing the wolf to walk through such a populated area out in the open, Sans came to the shed. He opened the door wide, then stepped inside to show Alpha it wasn't a trap. He waited by the door in case the big wolf needed help.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha paused at the entryway of the shed and looked around curiously. He grunted before taking a testing step inside. When nothing happened, he strode inside to look around some more. There were blankets upon blankets and Alpha snagged one in his teeth. He pulled it out and gently lowered Omega onto it. He then began moving the blankets and pillows around to build a nest of sorts. 

Papyrus appeared next to Sans and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He seems to enjoy the place," he commented as he watched Alpha pat down some blankets and fluff up others.

 **Flamefriends**  
Having not seen his brother, Sans jumped when Papyrus spoke. He looked to the wolf brothers and smiled. "I'm glad the little one is ok. I still feel bad about the electricity maze though."

Omega did his best to snuggle up in the blanket nest. The smells were strange and foreign, but he could recognize the small skeleton's scent. It wouldn't be that bad, especially with Alpha to protect him. Omega was thankful that the skeleton was so nice. He was lucky.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus hummed in agreement and looked down at Sans. "So what do they like to eat? Lunch will be soon and we should get the little one something to eat at the very least."

Alpha finished the nest and gently settled Omega within the confines of it. He then walked around it a few times before curling up protectively around his brother, resting his chin on top of Omega's head.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans could only shrug. It wasn't like he'd ever lived with wolves before. "Maybe they like meat?" He could make some extra taco meat and save it for them, if that was the case.

Omega relaxed with his brother laying so close to him. He was starting to get the feeling back in his paws, thanks to the warmth of the shed, blankets, and Alpha. The little wolf made a soft, content sound. 'I'll be ok now, right Alpha?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus nodded. "I'll watch em if you want to go start on lunch," he offered as he pulled out an old car magazine and sat down by the door.

Alpha rumbled softly as he gently pressed his jaw to Omega's forehead. 'Yes,' he answered, 'You're going to be just fine, brother. Rest up for now. I'll find us something to eat later."

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans nodded, his eye lights almost sparkling for a moment before he ran out the door to make lunch! He wouldn't let those wolves starve, especially not the little one! He already promised himself, and he made a mental note to promise the big wolf when he came back.

The little wolf didn't need to be told twice. Omega yawned, and further relaxed in his nest of safety and warmth. He was out like a light in moments.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus chuckled and sat down by the door, flipping through the magazine.  
Alpha rearranged the blankets around Omega again before relaxing against him.

After a little over an hour, lunch was ready and Papyrus was awoken by his little brother who held out a tray full of taco ingredients and a huge pile of taco meat. "Uh...You got enough meat there, bro?"

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans beamed and set the tray down. Each ingredient had its own plate, so the buffet was sorted neatly. There were a couple of spare bowls on the tray as well, for the wolves. "I didn't know how much they would eat, so I figured I'd make a lot, just in case. I'd rather have leftovers than need to make more! It's always better to be prepared! Mweh heh heh!" Sans quickly went to work filling the bowls with meat. He'd chopped it up extra fine so that the little wolf didn't have trouble chewing. "Wolfy! I have food for you and the other--" Sans paused, then shook his head. "I'm going to need to come up with better names."

 **JellyBearBug**  
"Aw, but Wolfy has such a nice charm to it," Papyrus joked and he grinned at him.  
Alpha sat up when he heard Sans walk in and saw the tray. He sniffed the air and purred at the scent of cooked meat. He looked down at Omega and nudged him, boofing softly to get his attention. 'Food,' he explained as he got up to go retrieve some for the both of them

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega stirred, whining a little from being ripped from that nap. He blinked, and gazed up at Alpha sleepily, only to yawn. The food in question smelled good from where Omega was lying. He licked his chops in anticipation.

"They can't both be Wolfy, brother! That'll just get confusing!" Sans huffed, pouting a little, then turned to Alpha with one bowl of food in each hand. He smiled lightly, gaze on the floor in front of the wolf, then set the bowls down. "Here. Freshly cooked. Now I just have to figure out what to call you two."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha nipped the bowl and dragged it over to the nest before boofing again to alert Omega to the food. He then snagged the other bowl and began to eat greedily.

Papyrus sat down and began to build a taco on his plate as he shrugged. "Well, maybe we should wait and decide on something that fits their personalities."

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega wuffled a soft 'thank you,' to Alpha, before sniffing the bowl presented to him. The meat smelled so fresh! And it was still warm! This was already so much better than that shit the bad people had been feeding them. He dug into the food hungrily.

Sans sat down beside his brother and started building a taco of his own. "You have a point Brother. It wouldn't be a good idea to name them when we don't know anything about them." The smaller skeleton took a bite of his taco, watching the wolves eat. "And you know what? I'm going to go to the Librarby and check out some more books on wolves! We have one, but I want to know everything I can!"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha eagerly dug into his bowl, happy to have some fresh, hot meat to eat for once. He would check on Omega every once in awhile to make sure he was eating. He would nip his ear affectionately before going back to eating.  
"More power to you then, bro," Papyrus said as he ate. "Do we want to get them clothes or something?"

 **Flamefriends**  
Having already taken a bite out of his taco, Sans nodded to his brother. The wolves would probably benefit a lot from clothing. Sans didn't want to think about it now, but the wolves would probably leave after the little one recovered. The clothes would help them on their journey to wherever they were going.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus ate in silence for a few minutes before asking, "So, they don't speak any English? They can't understand you at all?"

Alpha soon finished and licked his teeth and paws before checking on Omega. He seemed to have eaten a good bit of the food and had a lot more color back to his magic.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega finished his food not long after Alpha. He'd actually saved a little bit for his brother, in case his bowl wasn't enough. Omega nudged the bowl in Alpha's direction. 'Do you want any more, Alpha?' 

Sans shook his head, then finished chewing and swallowed. It was rude to talk with your mouth full! "I think they can understand me. The big Wolfy seemed to understand what I was saying, anyway. I don't think they can speak English though."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha shook his head. 'This food is for you. Your hunger is more important than mine.

Papyrus watched the two wolves before looking at Sans. "You gonna tell Alphys about this? I mean, this is usually where you planned on keeping a human."

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega's ears fell. He would be ok; Alpha had said as such. But Alpha was bigger, so he needed more food, right? More food meant he could protect Omega better. He didn't want to argue with Alpha though. Alpha knew best, after all. Reluctantly, the little wolf finished the food that was left in his bowl.

Sans sighed. "I'm going to have to. I'll need to report the accident, and tell her about these two so she knows this space is being used. If a human comes now, we'll have to find somewhere else to put them. I won't move Wolfy though. It could be too dangerous for his little one if they moved now."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha huffed in approval and scooted the bowl away before settling down and pulling Omega over to him. 'Now stay still. You're filthy and too weak to give yourself a bath, so I'm doing it for you.' He let Omega get settled before he began to lap at the back of his skull and up his ears.

Papyrus rose a brow at the sight of the larger wolf giving the smaller one a tongue bath. "You think the small one is his kid? Or maybe his mate?"

 **Flamefriends**  
'But-- A-Alpha!' Omega's protests were drowned out as soon as Alpha started licking him. He stayed still, like a good boy, but while it was one thing to have this done alone, it was another thing entirely to have an audience. The little wolf whined, embarrassed.

Sans watched the two as well. He thought it was cute how much the big wolf cared about the other one. "I don't know. Wolves are supposed to be very social among members of their pack. The big wolf is definitely the alpha, but I can't be sure about the small wolfy."

 **JellyBearBug**  
'Stop complaining,' he muttered as he moved down to his shoulder and arms. He would not stand to have his Omega be unhygienic. And while he would never admit it, Alpha had been terrified when his brother got hurt. He hadn't been sure that the little wolf would make it and was glad to have an excuse to be close to him.

"Well, the little one doesn't seem to like baths," Papyrus chuckled. "Either that, or he doesn't want us watching or something."

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega resigned and let his brother clean him without a struggle. He wouldn't have cared at all if he weren't being watched. Baths from his brother were always a blessing, especially to his upper spine. He could never reach that spot by himself, even at full health. 'Yes, Alpha. Sorry,' he wuffled.

Sans lightly tapped Papyrus's shoulder with his knuckles. "Don't stare, brother. It's rude." Honestly now. He didn't stare at Papyrus when he was in the shower! "The little one does act pretty submissive. I think wolf mates are more dominant though. I'll have to go read those books to be sure!"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha hummed an acceptance of his apology as he focused on cleaning his Omega. He managed to get his spine and ribs before looking up at him. 'Are you able to do your legs or pelvis?' He always knew to ask him before continuing since some Omegas preferred to do that part themselves.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and turned away from them, sighing as he finished off his food. "Well, looks like you've got everything taken care of here. I think it'll be okay to leave them alone for a bit."

 **Flamefriends**  
Finally, those two stopped staring! Omega was about to be really embarrassed if he had to clean his pelvis with an extra two sets of eyes on him. 'I can do it myself, Alpha.' He was flexible enough to reach almost every part of himself, save that part of his spine near his shoulder blades. Of course, putting weight on his paws hurt a lot, but he tried to hide his pain so that Alpha wouldn't worry. 

Sans finished the last bites of his taco and gathered the rest of the food from the tray. He set the leftover meat to the side in case the wolves got hungry again. "Good idea, Papy. I'm sure they would like some privacy. I'll just clean up and then head to the Librarby."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha sat back and kept an eye on both the brothers and Omega. The skeleton monsters were clearly discussing something, but he wasn't exactly sure what since he had trouble hearing them

Papyrus stood and nodded as he fished out a pack of cigarettes. "Lemme know if you find anything, bro," he said as he grinned at Sans.

 **Flamefriends** -12/29/2016  
Sans eyed the cigarette box and frowned. "Just don't smoke in here, Papy. It's bad for you and the wolves. Especially the little Wolfy." He hated that his brother smoked, but he could never ween his brother off of them. With a sigh, Sans finished cleaning up, leaving the plate of meat, and took the tray into his arms. He'd make a quick pit stop by the house to store the leftovers. 

The moment Omega was finished cleaning, he let himself lay down again. His paws hurt a lot, and he hated it. He hated being injured and hindering Alpha's goals. He couldn't help but feel like a burden sometimes. The little wolf lay curled in the nest his brother had built, self loathing starting to sink in.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha got up and took a drink of water before he began cleaning himself. He then began a more thorough look over the shed. He rubbed up against a few things to lay down his scent, marking his territory. He then moved over to Omega and nipped at his ear affectionately.

 **Flamefriends**  
The affection from Alpha pulled Omega from his self-destructive thoughts. He rumbled happily and let his tail wag a little. That's right. His brother loved him, weak or strong. Nothing was going to change that.


	2. Getting Acquainted

**JellyBearBug**   
Hours passed and soon Papyrus was greeting Sans as he came in, books stacked high in his arms. "Read enough, bro?"

**Flamefriends**   
"You can never read too much, brother!" Sans exclaimed, finding a spot on the couch to sit and placing the books in the space between him and Papyrus. "Besides, if they're going to stay here for a while, you'll need to know as much about wolves as possible, too!" He'd already read some of the books while visiting the Library, but it had started to get a little late, and he hadn't wanted to stay all night. He snagged a book from the stack and dove right in.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus hummed as he sat up and looked over the stack on the table. He rose a brow and grabbed one with a title that read "The Way of the Wild: A Tactical Approach to Wolves". He opened it up on curiosity and began to read.

**Flamefriends**   
Meanwhile, Sans was focused on his own book, "Wolves: Behavior, Ecology, and Conservation." He'd pause to take notes every now and then, but most of his attention was on the books. "Hey, Papy," Sans started after a while, "do you think those two are orphans?"

**JellyBearBug**   
"It's a possibility," he said with a nod as he looked up from his own book. "It could be that they're related. Maybe they were from the same litter or something?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans nodded. "The alphas in a pack are supposed to be the parents, but those two don't seem like a breeding pair." He checked over the last few paragraphs he'd read to make sure he was getting it right. "I'm sure they're from the same pack, if they're not breeding together. The big wolf is definitely the dominant one though."

**JellyBearBug**   
"Dude, I could have told you that. I doubt that wolves just let random members of the pack lick them clean. They seem very comfortable with each other. Do you think they got separated from their pack?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans paid the criticism no mind. He was having fun reading about wolves and their social structures. "They either got separated or grew up. Maybe the small one followed the bigger one?" He really wished he knew what had happened to these two.

**JellyBearBug**   
"Maybe he thinks the older one is hot and the alpha isn't picking up on it," Papyrus snorted as he unwrapped a lollipop. "Wouldn't that be a sweet twist?" He grinned at the pun as he bit down on the hard candy

**Flamefriends**   
Sans groaned at the pun and flopped to the side dramatically. "Paaaapy! Now is not the time for puns! We have a puzzle to solve, and that puzzle is to figure out where these wolves came from and what to call them! Not who thinks who is hot!"

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus chuckled at the joke and grinned at his bro. "Come on, you know you like it, bro. And besides, we aren't gonna be able to figure out what happened to them by just reading books. We gotta ask em if we wanna find out what happened."

**Flamefriends**   
Sans decided that it was comfier to lay on the couch than sit. He stared at the ceiling, book open and laying on his rib cage. "You're right, brother, but how will they tell us?"

**JellyBearBug**   
"We could play an awesome game of charades," he joked with a grin before shrugging. "We'll have to try a few things. We'll have to see how smart they are before figuring out how to communicate."

**Flamefriends**   
"I'm sure they're smart, brother. Otherwise, they might not have understood that I was trying to help them in the first place." Sans had faith in the wolves' ability to understand him. Suddenly, he shot up into a sitting position, eye lights huge with inspiration. "Alpha and Omega!"

**JellyBearBug**   
"...Huh?" Papyrus questioned as he sat up. "Sans, you're not making any sense."

**Flamefriends**   
"Their names!" Sans's eye lights had become bright stars in his sockets. "The big one acts like an alpha, and the little one acts like an omega! If they were a beta, they'd be a little more dominant, and they definitely wouldn't have licked the big one's muzzle so much!" He was practically vibrating, he was so excited at this epiphany!

**JellyBearBug**   
"So you're just gonna call them by their title in the pack?" Papyrus asked. "Well, it's better than Spot." He set the book down and yawned. "I think I'm gonna take a pre-dinner nap."

**Flamefriends**   
Of course it was better than Spot! These wolves didn't even have spots! That would be the worst name for them! Sans grinned triumphantly, happy that he'd come up with names for the wolves. "Go rest up then, Papy. I still have to read the rest of these books!"

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus hummed as he got up, nibbling the lollipop as he made his way upstairs. He yawned as he walked into his room and slumped into bed.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans used this time to get acquainted with the mountain of books he'd borrowed. He had a long way to go, but no tower of books was too tall for the Magnificent Sans!

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha sighed as he rested with Omega. 'What do you think about these strangers?'

**Flamefriends**   
Omega was content to be curled up beside his brother. 'I think they're nice. Well, the small one, anyway. I don't know about the big one.' He lapped at one of his paws. It was itchy under the bandage. 'But should we trust them, Alpha? They could just be keeping us here until the bad people come and get us.'

**JellyBearBug**   
'They don't smell like them. They don't smell like the bad place either. The small one seems to understand his ranking. An Omega definitely. The other one....A dominant beta, I believe. But do you feel safe here?'

**Flamefriends**   
'I feel safe with you,' Omega muttered. 'I do like the warmth here. It's not cold like out there, and it smells much better than the bad place.'

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hummed happily and licked Omega’s cheek affectionately. 'I am glad you are alright, brother. I was very worried for you,' he said as he gently knocked his head against Omega’s.

**Flamefriends**   
Omega returned the head bump, then licked Alpha's muzzle a few times to prove his own affection. 'I'm sorry I made you worry, Alpha. I should have been more careful.'

**JellyBearBug**   
'You are safe now. That is what matters,' he said as he wrapped his tail protectively around his Omega. They talked for awhile before Alpha's eyes grew heavy. He nipped Omega’s chin to tell him to lay down with him. They soon both fell asleep.

Dinner was soon ready as Papyrus had to make spaghetti. Sans had just been so focused on the books that he couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as dinner!

**Flamefriends**   
Sans had even been taking notes! He had about three pages of notebook paper filled with notes on wolf behavior and he was working on a fourth. He didn't see Papyrus or realize he'd cooked until after a plate of spaghetti was put in front of him. "Oh, Papy!" He smiled, but he seemed troubled. "I think I've been portraying myself to Alpha wrong."

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus set the plate down along with a glass of water. "How so?" He asked as he grabbed his own bowl and sat down on the couch. He swirled the noodles onto his fork and bit into the food.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans flipped through his notes and pointed to a section. "I thought respecting Alpha's position would earn his trust, but apparently, if you meet a wolf, you're supposed to show dominance or else the wolf will think you're weak. According to the books, if that happens, they might even attack you..."

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus frowned. "But...You didn't show dominance when you met him, and he didn't attack you. Or me, for that matter. Are you sure you should change tactics like that?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans put the notebook down. "I don't know. Maybe skeleton wolves are different or something. But I don't want Alpha to think I'm weak. I'm very capable!"

**JellyBearBug**   
"But if you try to assert dominance, he might think you're trying to test his position. Or worse, challenging him."

**Flamefriends**   
Sans winced. "That's why I acted submissive in the first place. He's not like a dog though. He's a wolf. He's..." The little skeleton sighed, then reached for his spaghetti.

**JellyBearBug**   
"...Wild?" Papyrus guessed. "Sans, he's an animal, meaning if he feels threatened, he'll attack. Do you seriously want to invoke that?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans shook his head, then finished his bite of spaghetti before speaking. "No... Angel, no. I don't want him to feel threatened." He pushed a meatball around his plate idly.

**JellyBearBug**   
"Then don't try to assert your dominance. Things are fine as they are. Right, let's just focus on letting the smaller one heal up. And speaking of which," Papyrus said as he stood up, "I talked to Muffet earlier about healing magic and she showed me how to do it. I think it'll help his paws heal faster."

**Flamefriends**   
His eye lights flicked up to his brother. "You can heal him?" He started smiling, hope shining in his eye sockets.

**JellyBearBug**   
"Not a lot. I don't specialize in healing magic, but I can help take away the pain. I'll give it a try after feeding them. And don't say I never try to be helpful."

**Flamefriends**   
The smile turned into a grin. "Well, Mr. Helpful, maybe after that, you can finally pick up that sock in the corner."

**JellyBearBug**   
"Let's not get crazy now," Papyrus said with a chuckle. He walked into the kitchen and made up two bowls on meatballs and grabbed a large bottle of water. "You coming?"

**Flamefriends**   
This seemed to bring some pep back into Sans. He was eager to jump up from the couch and follow his brother to the shed.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha was asleep in the nest of blankets with Omega, curled around him protectively. His ears perked up as the door opened and he sat up. Papyrus came in and watched the wolf for a moment before showing the two bowls of food.

**Flamefriends**   
Omega stirred as soon as Alpha moved. The wolf yawned, only to sniff at the air. Those meatballs smelled good. Omega licked his teeth hungrily. He wasn't expecting to get a second meal so close to the last one. 

Sans entered behind Papyrus. His gaze met Alpha's eye lights only for a moment before he dropped it. He didn't want to challenge the wolf. He didn't want to anger him.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus slowly approached the wolves and presented them with the food. He placed them on the ground and kneeled to show he meant no harm. 

Alpha slowly stood up and padded over to Papyrus. This one had yet to truly prove himself to him. He leaned in and caught Papyrus's scent. He grunted before looking at the skeleton monster, his eyes searching for any ill intent. When he found none, he snagged the bowls and nudged them closer to the blankets. Papyrus watched and met Omega's eyes.

**Flamefriends**   
Omega immediately avoided Papyrus's gaze. Alpha said Papyrus was a beta, which meant that he held a higher rank than Omega. He didn't want to go against Alpha's judgement and test Papyrus's rank for himself. He made a point not to touch his food as well. He'd eat after his Alpha.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha huffed in Papyrus's face before getting back into the blankets and beginning to eat. The beta skeleton didn't smell like a threat and he was proving not to be. That was a start and he would accept it for now.

**Flamefriends**   
Alright, Alpha was eating. Omega dug in soon after that. There were only two bowls, and since the beta skeleton had given them to Alpha, surely that meant the second bowl was his. He made a mental note to save some food in case that was wrong, or in case Alpha was still hungry.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus looked back at Sans and rose a brow. "He do that with you?" He asked, staying on the ground so as to not upset Alpha or Omega.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans nodded. "He sniffed my neck. It kinda tickled, actually." The small skeleton smiled at the memory, then lightly brushed his phalangetips on his neck absentmindedly.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha listened to their conversation as they ate and paused when he saw Sans run his fingers over his neck. Interesting. It seemed that the little one appreciated the mark he'd left. He'd have to think more on that later. Perhaps speak to Omega about it.

"It's...Weird, bro," Papyrus chuckled nervously

**Flamefriends**   
Sans shrugged, letting his hand fall once he realized what he was doing. "It's not that weird, Papy. I think that's just Alpha's way of making sure you're not dangerous." It was better than the alternative.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus hummed in indifference before turning back to the wolves. They sat in silence as Alpha and Omega ate until they finally finished. Papyrus then motioned for Sans to come forward. "He seems to trust you more. He might let me help if he knows you support me."

**Flamefriends**   
Sans nodded, then lowered himself and crawled towards the other three. He let his gaze fall to Alpha's paws. "Alpha, Wolfy, my brother--" he gestured to Papyrus, "--wants to try some healing magic on Omega's paws. Is that ok?"

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha looked down at the little skeleton and frowned slightly. Why wasn't he ever meeting his eyes? He'd already asserted his dominance; there was no need to avoid eye contact anymore. He would have questioned further, but then the little one's words made sense. He looked over at Omega and then to the beta. He huffed for a moment before turning back to Omega. 'If I allow him to look at your paws, will you let him?'

**Flamefriends**   
Sans didn't realize that he could look Alpha in the eyes. He was under the assumption that if he did, it would be seen as a challenge, and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight. 

Omega shifted his gaze between Alpha and Papyrus and back. If Alpha was considering letting this beta touch his paws, then who was he to say no? 'I'll let him, but only if it doesn't hurt my paws,' he boofed.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha nodded before turning to look at Papyrus as he walked over to Sans. He grabbed Sans by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to himself. If he was going to let this beta near his Omega, then he would keep the beta's brother as insurance. His paws came down on either side of Sans's body and he rested his head on top of Sans's.

Papyrus almost panicked when Alpha grabbed Sans, but felt his soul calm at seeing what he was doing. He nodded in understanding before turning back to the Omega. "Hey, bud. I'm just gonna check on your paws, okay?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans tensed up when he was captured. He was so sure that he was about to be attacked, because maybe he'd been too submissive, just like the book said. Even after he realized that he was simply being held hostage, not about to be devoured, he still couldn't keep himself from trembling. On the other side of the spectrum, however, he was also fighting with himself by trying to keep from snuggling into Alpha's fur. The wolf‘s fur was so soft... His soul beat rapidly in his chest, though for what reason, not even Sans knew.

Omega chose to stay still. He'd be a good boy for this beta, and then maybe the pain would go away. He wuffled a small confirmation to Papyrus.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha watched with fixed eyes as Papyrus began to work on Omega's paws. His tail came around to circle around Sans and he huffed as he nipped at the back of Sans's neck, reinforcing the previous mark with a more permanent one. He licked over the mark and huffed in approval. 

Papyrus was quiet as he gently worked his magic on Omega's paws.

**Flamefriends**   
Unable to cover his mouth with his hand, Sans had to keep his jaw locked in order to keep quiet. The slight scrape of Alpha's teeth and the soft texture of his tongue, as much as Sans didn't want to admit, sent shivers down his spine. Not the same kind of shivers as someone tickling him, though. It was something else, and he didn't quite understand why it was happening _now._ His soul skipped a pulse, only to beat faster. He tried to keep his breathing under control.

Omega tensed up at first, not quite trusting, but once the healing magic started flowing, and the pain started ebbing away, he relaxed. This felt really nice. Omega's tail thumped against the floor a few times.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha sniffed the air and his ears perked at the scent the little skeleton began to give off. He glanced down at the monster and watched him as a low rumble grew in his ribcage. He shuddered against Sans's back and waited for the response.

Papyrus smirked slightly at the positive reaction he got from him and grew more confident in his magic. "You've certainly had an adventure today, haven't you?" He said as his hand worked the healing magic.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans couldn't suppress his shudder. His soul was pounding away in his rib cage, and Sans was scared that Papyrus might hear it. That was impossible, but the thought had already been planted in his mind, and it wasn't going to disappear simply because of logic. Why was this happening? All because of a stupid nibble? Was his neck really that sensitive? 

Omega seemed to smile at Papyrus's comment. He gave a small wuffle in response. 'Yeah. Tiring, too.'

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha couldn't keep the smug grin off his face as he watched little one squirm in his arms. This one was interesting. _Very interesting._ He would definitely be discussing this later on with Omega. For now, he would have his fun. He leaned forward, brushing his teeth against Sans's ear canal and rumbling again.

Papyrus smiled at the woof in response. He couldn't really understand what he'd said, but it sounded good. He slowly knitted the skin of his paws back together over the burns.

**Flamefriends**  
The low rumble drew a gasp from the small skeleton. Sans turned his skull away, embarrassed and flushing. Was Alpha actually teasing him, or was this just a curious wolf being curious? Regardless, why did he have to get so flustered? This was a wolf! A... skeleton wolf... but that wasn't the point! Besides, he had played the submissive card. Alpha wolves, according to the books, had a mutual dominant air about them. Alphas didn't mate with those on the lower ranks. Usually because they were the wolves’ children, but still!

Angel, the healing magic felt like heaven. Omega rumbled, content with everything that was happening to him.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grinned as how easily flushed this little one became. He was an adult monster but he was behaving like a frightened cub. It was invigorating to watch. Seeing the little creature melt before the Alpha was probably the most fun he'd had in ages. A deep chuckle vibrated through him as he kept purring near Sans's head, even starting to brush his teeth up against the back of his head.

Papyrus was happy to see the look of contentment on Omega's face. He sighed as the magic died down and he gently placed Omega's paws back down on the blanket.

**Flamefriends**   
Nope. This was deliberate. Alpha was obviously teasing him, and Sans had no idea how to handle it. He gritted his teeth against the noises that wanted to escape. His brother was _right there._ He couldn't let Papyrus see him like this. Sans focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down despite the wolf's advances. It sort of worked.

Omega flexed his toes, only to yip happily when he found they no longer hurt. He tested them by standing up, and though he was a little wobbly, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as before. 'Alpha! Alpha, I can stand!'

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha disregarded his teasing completely in favor of stepping closer to his brother, smiling with relief. 'Don't step too much. They are still tender,' he said as he gently knocked his head against Omega’s.

Papyrus scooted back and grinned at the display before looking at Sans. "You okay there bro? Your face is lit up like a Christmas tree."

**Flamefriends**   
Omega nuzzled his brother and sat down before he damaged his paws. He licked Alpha's muzzle affectionately, truly happy and wanting to express it. 

Sans, on the other hand, did his best to keep his facial expressions neutral and unrevealing. "I'm fine. Alpha's fur is just a really good insulator." Yes, blame the flush on temperature. That'll totally work!

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha leaned down to examine Papyrus's work and was pleased to find how well healed the injuries were. He turned towards Papyrus and reached out, pressing a hand against the tall skeleton's sternum. He boofed lowly before letting go and walking back to Omega.

Papyrus blinked and looked over at Sans. "Why do I feel like I've just been christened?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans chuckled. He used this to focus on so he didn't have to think about Alpha's teasing. "You did a good job healing Omega, Papy. Alpha just thanked you."

The little wolf yawned and curled up in a ball. He wasn't tired, but it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha affectionately licked his cheek and nuzzled him happily before sitting down beside him. He looked up, eyes meeting Sans's. His eyes held a glint of amusement as he grinned at him.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans looked away again, but not before he caught Alpha's expression. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the new mark on his vertebrae. It itched, but scratching it made it hurt. If Papyrus wasn't in the room, he might have been clutching the front of his shirt, too. His soul was still racing. "So, I'm going to go read some more," Sans feigned a smile, standing up and letting his hand fall.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus got up and nodded. "I'll come back with ya. All that healing used up my magic. I'm exhausted." He turned to Omega and smiled, waving gently.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans nodded in understanding. He was actually going to get ready for bed soon himself. He moved to the door and waited for Papyrus. He didn't want his brother to see the mark.

Omega called a very short, quiet boof in Papyrus's direction. 'Bye.' He was so nice and gentle. The little wolf was grateful.

"Well, come on then, Brother. You should rest before you collapse here." Sans couldn't bring himself to even look at Alpha, much less say goodbye. He half expected the wolf to tease him again, and he wasn't sure how much more of that he could take.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus nodded as he made his way over to the door, stretching out and yawning. "All in a day's work," he said sleepily as he walked out of the shed. 

Alpha watched the two go and chuckled after the door closed. 'The small one is absolutely adorable. Amazing entertainment for me.'

**Flamefriends**   
Sans was quick to follow his brother. He made his way inside and to the couch, where he picked up another book to study. His mind couldn't focus on the words in front of him, though. It was back in the shed, with Alpha. Sans rubbed at the new mark, an uneasy feeling building inside him. He made a mental note to limit his contact with Alpha. He was a wolf, after all. Wild and dangerous. It would be better that they didn't get too attached. Maybe then, after they left, things would go back to normal, and he wouldn't have to think about what happened in the shed or the way his soul raced when Alpha teased him.

Omega looked up at Alpha for a moment. It was rare to see him in such a state. Alpha, chuckling? This was new. "What do you want to do with him, Alpha?"

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus dragged himself upstairs and yawned as he stumbled into bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Alpha looked down at Omega with a glint of challenge and eagerness in his eye. 'When I was keeping him close, he started giving off a very particular scent. The scent of a submitting mate. He may not realize it yet, but his body has given it away. He's wants to mate with me," he chuckled

**Flamefriends**   
After a while, Sans moved to his room as well. He slipped out of his battle body and into a soft nightgown. Simple design aside, Sans liked the way the fabric felt against his bones. He slipped into bed and curled up under the covers, willing his mind to rest.

Omega looked to the door. 'Surely though, you won't let him? I don't mean to sound rude, Alpha, but that omega doesn't seem worthy to be your mate."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hummed and placed a paw on Omegas back. 'He is an Omega in ranking to me, but to the beta in their pack, he seems to be more the Alpha. He takes charge and the beta listens to him. Perhaps the little one is simply a higher ranking beta. It would make sense with the way they behave around each other.'

**Flamefriends**   
Omega relaxed under the authoritative paw. If the little skeleton was the alpha in his pack, then it would make sense that he would seek Alpha as a mate. With both of their packs being so small, merging would be advantageous to the both of them. Maybe if their pack was bigger, they could fight off the bad people if they tried to capture them again. 'Will you try courting him then, Alpha?'

**JellyBearBug**   
'Perhaps. I have sensed no ill intention from either of them. They seem to genuinely want to help us. Perhaps our packs will merge and we'll be stronger for it. He seems like he will make a fine mate. He is capable of caring for a pack, but he needs to learn that since I will be the Alpha, I will provide the food and protection.'

**Flamefriends**   
Omega smiled at that. His brother was the best hunter and protector ever. He was certainly the best alpha. 'Can I help raise the pups? I could be a good uncle.'

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grinned at the thought of that adorable little body being filled with his cubs. Imagining the skeleton being swollen with his children was more than pleasant and Alpha's tail wagged at the prospect. 'You will be a fantastic uncle, brother.'

**Flamefriends**   
This had to be the happiest Omega had seen his brother in some time. The thought of him finding a mate to be happy with and grow their pack filled the little wolf with joy of his own. He nuzzled Alpha. 'I'll try my best, Alpha.'

**JellyBearBug**   
He hummed and nuzzled back. 'Now sleep. We need to let your paws heal naturally too.' He fluffed up the blankets and got comfortable.

**Flamefriends**   
Omega nodded, then snuggled up in his spot. He had to wonder what his brother's pups would look like. They'd be strong like Alpha, surely. Omega had little trouble falling asleep, imagining the sounds of newborn pups.


	3. More Than Acquaintances

**JellyBearBug**   
For the next week, the four monsters fell into a routine of sorts. The Wolves would get breakfast and morning pets before Papyrus and Sans went to work. One of them would stop by to give them lunch and change Omega's bandages. And when the brothers came home, they would spend some time in the shed with the wolves, mostly just Papyrus playing gently with Omega. Alpha was happy to know the beta and his omega were getting along. He would make an effort to lay by Sans's feet and rest while the little skeleton read.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans had abandoned the idea of avoiding Alpha pretty early on. The wolf hadn't made any significant advances since the first time, and the little skeleton was willing to blame it on a fluke. Still, he'd checked the calendar recently, and he had an unsettling feeling he knew why he'd gotten as flustered as he had when Alpha nipped him. Sans closed the book he was reading, his mind somewhere else, and reached to pat Alpha's head. He felt bad, but he'd have to avoid Alpha, and everyone else for that matter, for the next few days. He'd already told Alphys, so he didn't have to go in for training, either. He hated this part of the season. Always four months apart, always annoying. "Papy, I'm going to head to bed early, ok?" He stood up, already dreading the next few days, and looked at his brother sullenly. He never went to bed early for any other occasion, so he was sure his brother would get the hint.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus gave him a sad little smile and saluted him. "Good luck, bro," he said as he rolled the soft ball that they were playing with towards Omega. 

Alpha sat up as Sans got up and furrowed his brow. It wasn't time for bed already? But no, the beta was still playing, showing now signs of going. He looked back at Sans as grabbed his pant leg with his teeth.

**Flamefriends**   
Omega batted the ball right back to Papyrus. This was his favorite game, right after catch the stick! Catch the stick was hard on him though, so this was the next best thing.

Sans paused, then took a breath to keep himself under control. It was already tough for him, and he was only at the fringes of his heat (though there might have been some emotional problems as well.) "I can't stay, Alpha," he told the wolf gently. Sans tried to get the wolf to let go of his pants. "And... I'm going to be away for a few days. Don't worry though. Papyrus will be here to make sure you're fed and taken care of. I'll come back."

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus kept pushing the ball back towards Omega. Not only was this occupying the wolf, but it was good therapy for his paws.

Alpha grunted in annoyance at the answer and nudged Sans's knees. He had no desire to let Sans go. He still had courting to do and he'd be damned if he didn't do it.

**Flamefriends**   
But Sans just couldn't stay. He hated it, and he hated leaving Alpha. The displeasure was obviously written on his face. Still, he had to go. "Stop, Alpha. I can't stay. I'm sorry, but I just can't!" He tried his best to get away without resorting to physical violence. That wouldn't do any good for anybody.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha paused at his tone. Sans sounded irritated, angry even. He glared at Sans's back as the little skeleton left the shed and watched the door even after it was shut. 

Papyrus cleared his throat, hoping to diffuse the situation. He rubbed the back of his neck before going back to playing.

Alpha was deep in thought as he watched the door. This would not do. He could not have a mate who kept things from him. Sans needed to learn this and he would teach him if it was the last thing he'd do.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans hurried inside the house, only to hide in his room. His bones were already starting to tingle and he could feel beads of sweat on his brow ridge. Soon he would start to itch. Not to mention the hot flashes. Sans groaned and changed into some silk. He only wore the silk during his heat. The frictionless material was a double edged sword. Angel, he was not ready for this. Sans climbed into bed, not tired at all but hoping to sleep through some of it.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus was focused on playing with Omega, his back to Alpha. The gears began to turn in Alpha's head as he stared at the two. He soon made his decision and made his way to the door. He fiddled with the knob for a moment before getting it open. He grinned and slowly crept out of the shed and towards the house. Alpha had seen Sans and Papyrus go in here when they weren't in the shed.

He batted the front door handle and managed to get it open. He stepped inside and sniffed. He paused, tilted his head, and sniffed again. Sweet... sickeningly sweet. And _WARM._ Alpha's ears perked up and he felt eagerness build up. 

_It smelled like heat~_

**Flamefriends**   
Of course, Omega saw where Alpha had gone. He pretended not to notice, however, and continued to play with the ball. He didn't want his beta friend to interfere with whatever Alpha planned to do with Sans. He'd be the distraction.

Minutes ticked by, but it felt like hours. Sans couldn't sleep, either. He'd wrapped himself up under the covers, but every movement only further ignited the fire in his bones. It hurt, but he had to find a way to sleep. That was his only respite. Cold showers and desperate masturbation could only get him so far.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha began a thorough search of the house, breathing in that delicious scent of need and desire. He sniffed around the living room before catching the scent trailing up the stairs. He slowly kept going, keeping his mind on that irresistible aroma. He sniffed along the bottom of the first door and snorted. Definitely not.

He moved down the hallway to the second door. _YES._ He scratched the handle before managing to get the door open. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

**Flamefriends**   
Where was Sans? Certainly not here. All that was here was a shivering ball of blankets. Except it was more like a skeleton turtle, with the blankets as his shell. "...Pap?" Sans, having heard the door open, peeked his head out from under them to see who had opened the door. The moment he saw Alpha, his mind went back to that first time a week ago. He gasped and quickly dove back under the covers, as if he could somehow not be there. His shivering worsened, and he felt tears start to build in his sockets. Why was Alpha here? What was he going to do to him? Was it going to hurt?

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha felt his magic flare up at the mere sight of Sans. He licked his teeth and slowly stepped in, a deep, rumbling purr filling the room as he moved closer and closer to the bed. The closer the wolf got, the more concentrated and delicious that smell became. 

When he finally approached the bed, Alpha nudged Sans's elbow with his nose, boofing gently as he took in another lungful of air.

**Flamefriends**   
Angel, why did his heat have to come today? Why did Alpha have to find him like this? Why did that low, sexy rumble have to make his bones crawl with anticipation and make his soul race? Sans flinched when he was touched, refusing to come out from hiding. Angel, why did this have to come today? "A-Alpha..." His voice sounded as desperate and miserable as he felt. "You can't be here. Y-you have to go." He made a small whimper, or was that a sob?

**JellyBearBug**   
The tone in Sans's voice struck a chord of sympathy within Alpha. He understood how uncomfortable and even painful heats could be without an outlet. Sans's behavior made complete sense now. He was in desperate need of relief. Alpha quickly came to a decision. He was going to be responsible for this sort of thing once Sans accepted his courtship. Perhaps this is what he needed to get him to say yes. He snatched the blanket up in his teeth and tugged it back, revealing Sans curled up on the mattress.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans only curled up in a tighter ball, another sound coming from him when the blanket was removed. His eyes were shut tight, and he was trying so desperately to keep from crying in front of the wolf. He tried shielding himself as best he could, but no matter what he did, the glow from his soul was still visible through the thin silk nightgown he wore. "J-just go away. I'll be... f-fine..."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha greatly approved of the shiny, soft material the little one was wearing and felt an urge to rip it to pieces. He leaned forward and nudged his head against Sans's before tentatively licking his skull. He purred at the taste. Stars, Sans was absolutely flowing with pheromones~

**Flamefriends**   
Sans _whined,_ and it took every ounce of his willpower to keep from nuzzling Alpha. He slowly forced his eyes open, and maybe it was the heat, but he just had to look at Alpha's eyes once. ...Wow. They were so pretty... "..." Sans knew what the wolf wanted. He had no idea the depth of Alpha's desire, but he'd have to be an idiot to not know that wolves could smell heat, especially after reading all those books on wolves. He looked away, almost ashamed about what he was about to ask next. He couldn't take it though. His heat was clouding his judgement and making things more difficult. He just wanted some relief. "...Will it hurt...?"

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha met Sans's eyes, conveying as much desire into them that he could. He licked his chops and huffed as he leaned in to nuzzle him reassuringly. He would never hurt his mate. Every touch would be amazing. He would personally see to that. He gently nipped Sans's neck as his tail came up to brush over one of the other's femurs.

**Flamefriends**   
He sighed, shivering again with the touches. At least Alpha was starting gently. He was thankful for that. Still, the fear of what was to come gripped Sans tight. The little skeleton slowly wrapped his arms around Alpha, starting cautious in case the wolf didn't like it. "I'm scared, Alpha." He buried his face against the other.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha was surprised by the sudden embrace but he didn't push him away. Sans was nervous, and he could understand that. He needed to show this little one that he could be trusted with such intimacies. He wrapped a large arm around him and pulled him close, rumbling softly as he nuzzled the top of his head.

**Flamefriends**  
Sans was pulled close, but unlike last time, he wasn't so desperate for the contact to stop. It was irritating to be pressed so close to Alpha but unable to feel the joys of the friction. Stupid silk. Ok, he could skip friction for now. What else did people do when they got intimate? There was a lot of kissing involved, right? Sans hesitantly and nervously pressed his teeth against Alpha's jaw, intending to start that phase.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grunted in confusion but didn't move away. He was...Pressing his teeth against his? He'd seen monsters do this before. It seemed that it was an act of intimacy. He decided to try it and gently pressed back.

**Flamefriends**   
Alpha didn't hate it. Alpha wasn't rejecting him for doing something wrong. He was _embracing_ the action and returning the kiss! Sans's soul fluttered at that, shining just a little bit brighter. Knowing enough about wolf culture, Sans took another chance and licked Alpha's teeth. Wolves showed affection through licking, so a lick was technically a kiss, right?

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hummed and slowly opened his mouth, his tongue slithering out and meeting Sans's. He growled possessively at the taste. Absolutely delicious~ He slowly leaned forward, forcing Sans to lay back on the cool mattress

**Flamefriends**   
Sans's soul quickened its pulse, reacting to Alpha's growl. The skeleton himself whimpered in need around their kiss. Alpha just had this presence that radiated authority, and Sans was completely helpless to it.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha rumbled lowly and licked along his jaw and neck. He huffed eagerly and nuzzled the old bitemark. Stars, he was beautiful. He smelled amazing and he was so submissive. Alpha could feel his own magic eagerly beginning to take form to accommodate his arousal.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans shuddered, a soft moan accompanying his irregular gasps. He turned his head to the side to allow Alpha more access to his neck. Meanwhile, magic of his own started to gather near his pelvis, slowly building up and solidifying just under the edge of his nightgown.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha kept going, his claws digging into the sheets with possessiveness. He growled as the scent of Sans's magic reached his nose. He placed a paw on Sans's rib cage and moved his head down, running his nose along the length of his nightgown until he reached the hem. He licked his teeth before shuffling his face underneath the short skirt. He purred happily at the sight of a bright blue, dripping pussy.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans thought he might melt from Alpha's growling. Just the sheer possessiveness behind the noise made him squirm. Feeling where Alpha's nose went, however, was an entirely different sensation. He probably would have sat up and tried to hide if not for the paw on his sternum. He instead covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. His soul, on the other hand, beat faster.

**JellyBearBug**   
The alpha breathed in his scent and purred happily as he leaned forward. He ran his tongue along the smooth blue folds of Sans's magic, humming eagerly in approval. Nice and wet~ The little skeleton was already prepared for him.

**Flamefriends**   
“Ah!~” Sans tried his best to stay still, to not freak out too much and to let Alpha touch him. His toes curled up and he covered his mouth to muffle the whine trying to escape. He willed his legs to inch apart for Alpha.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha gave a few more eager licks, quickly becoming addicted to the other's taste. His tail was wagging and his magic began to grow around his hips, creating a bulge. He continued to run his tongue along Sans's magic, his tongue slipping inside every other time.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans grew progressively more helpless, as well as vocal. His shy, suppressed whimpers gradually became louder, needy groans and whines. He grasped the sheets like a lifeline while he covered his mouth with the other one. It felt really good, and so much different than when he'd tried pleasuring himself.

**JellyBearBug**   
Soon Alpha was satisfied with tasting his pussy and sat up, looking down at Sans with lust-filled eyes. He licked his teeth again, revealing fluorescent blue magic on his tongue. He reached out and nudged Sans's side, encouraging him to roll over onto his stomach.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans panted, looking up at Alpha in a daze of sorts. His cheekbones flushed with magic when he saw the blue coating on the wolf's tongue. Nervously, but obediently, Sans rolled over onto his forearms and knees. He made sure to keep his legs spread for Alpha, as embarrassing as it was. He was a little scared, but the wolf had been gentle so far.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha purred at Sans's obedience. He would indeed be a fine mate. He nudged at the dripping magic of Sans's pussy, lapping up what he could before crawling forward. He was soon hovering over him, the wolf's own arousal pressed up against Sans's hips. He growled lowly as he grinded up against him, revealing just how big the alpha wolf was, including an obvious knot at the base. Alpha leaned down to nibble Sans's neck affectionately.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans shivered, whimpering over how big Alpha's member felt. Despite his fear, his soul raced at the idea of something that big going inside him. He grasped at the sheets, preparing to brace himself. "Alpha," he couldn't help but whine. "I-I think I'm ready... Alpha..."

**JellyBearBug**   
The rumble in Alpha's chest grew louder at Sans's permission. He gently bit the back of the other's neck before moving his teeth to the side of Sans's face. " _M-ine~_ " he growled in broken English as he pressed the tip against Sans's entrance. He anchored himself and clawed the sheets as he slowly pushed inside.

**Flamefriends**   
His eye lights morphed into hearts. "A-Alpha--" Sans was so taken aback by Alpha actually speaking Monster that his attention was taken away from what was actually happening. The last of Alpha's name cut off in a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a keen. Sans felt himself get stretched the deeper Alpha went, and it hurt, but probably not as badly as it could have. The small skeleton relocated one of his hands to his partner's paw, only to bury his face against the accompanying arm.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha growled at the slick, warm ectoflesh clenching around him as he pushed further and further into Sans. His claws snatched onto the sheets as he panted eagerly in Sans's ear canal. Soon enough, the knot touched Sans's hips. Alpha growled as he sat up slightly to get a better view of what he was doing.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans was a trembling mess again. He already felt so full with the pain of being stretched. He clung to Alpha's leg for support, only to moan whenever he felt the other's breath on him. He, too, panted with anticipation, while his soul continued to pulse and glow through his clothes.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha got a better grip on the bed and grunted as he pulled down halfway. He gave a low huff in warning before thrusting with more force, pushing the knot into Sans and growling happily as his pelvis met his mate’s.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans hadn't understood the warning huff. The sheer force behind the thrust had Sans keening immediately. The friction was just what he needed, and Alpha's knot was probably contributing to the pleasure. His heat drove him to attempt pushing back into the thrust, but with how inexperienced he was, he couldn't time it right. This only made him whine. He needed that friction to tame the fire in his bones. It hurt more than being stretched by Alpha.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha panted eagerly as he began rougher and faster thrusts into Sans, forcing the knot out and in again and again. He shredded the sheets in his mindless rutting and he snarled hungrily and he nipped Sans's jaw. " _Mine~_ " he growled again as he kept going.

**Flamefriends**   
It became very obvious very quickly that Sans wasn't going to need to push back. Alpha was already so strong with his thrusts, it made anything but simply _submitting_ to the wolf an afterthought. Sans _howled_ with pleasure, lifting his head high for his mate to nip at his leisure, and calling his name, among pledges of loyalty. "Ah! Ah-Al-pha~ Y-yours!! Ah~ All yours! Mngh~ My Alph-- haa~"

**JellyBearBug**   
This is exactly what he needed and wanted, Alpha knew. A warm, willing mate with the ability to take care of themself and submitting completely and fully to him. Sans was perfect. Perfect mate. Alpha snarled as he moved faster, causing Sans's arms to give out and forcing him face down against the bed. Alpha could feel that he was drooling as he continued to buck eagerly, slamming that knot deeper and deeper inside of Sans with each thrust. Perfect mate. And soon he'd be full of his pups. _His children._

**Flamefriends**   
Sans couldn't think anymore. Every sensation he felt blocked anything related to thought with a cloud of lust and sexual pleasure. Even his words were drowned out and reduced to incoherent babbling and animalistic noises. Alpha was fucking him senseless, and he loved every second of it.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hissed as Sans suddenly squeezed tighter around him. He growled as he kept going, causing the bed to shift and rattle with the force of their mating. The alpha male knew he was close and refused to leave his mate unsatisfied. He focused more of his energy into hitting deep inside of Sans to bring him closer to the edge.

**Flamefriends**   
And it worked. Sans screamed and moaned, unable to do anything else with his mate pounding away at his insides until finally he was pushed over the edge. His walls clenched around Alpha, and he came with a howl and Alpha's name on his teeth. After riding the waves, Sans collapsed on the bed, completely spent. The fire in his bones disappeared, temporarily snuffed by such a violent orgasm.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha kept on with a furious pace, prideful that he'd caused his mate to cum and eager to join him. He gave a few more sharp and violent thrusts into Sans before he too reached the tipping point. His fur bristled and he howled as he slammed as deep as he could into Sans, shot after shot of magic filling the little Blueberry as Alpha rode out his high. He growled in content and stayed still for a moment before slowly pulling out. He grinned with satisfaction at the slick _pop_ followed by a slow trickle of his own magic dribbling out of Sans and down his inner femur. He crawled up next to him and curled around him, nipping his neck and licking his cheekbone.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans was so full. He could feel just how much his mate's seed stretched him. He was grateful Alpha curled up to him, because with how hard they went at it, Sans couldn't feel his legs at all. He doubted he'd be able to walk tomorrow. He couldn't even think about how full he'd be once his heat flared up again. The sex was only a temporary fix, after all. The little skeleton cooed happily at the nips and licks, and even licked Alpha in turn. "Can you stay, Alpha? And maybe... Help me through the rest of my heat?"

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grinned at the invitation. He would have stayed anyways, but to have Sans offer made it all the more sweet. He pressed his forehead against Sans's and mumbled " _St-hay whith mate~_ " It was difficult to form the words, but he'd heard them enough to understand the gist of how to say them.

**Flamefriends**   
_Mate_ , huh? Well, it made sense, especially after what they just did. Sans smiled sleepily and nuzzled Alpha, even going so far as to drape an arm around the wolf. "Mate... I like it." Sans didn't say much else, though. He was completely exhausted, and only had enough strength to pull himself as close to Alpha as possible before he fell asleep.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha licked away the sweat from his skull, grooming his mate as best he could at the moment. He nibbled his neck again before settling down and falling asleep soon after.


	4. Heated Bones

**Flamefriends**   
The next morning was definitely awkward. Besides the fact that Sans's bones burned again, he also realized the state of his mattress. He could lie about why he couldn't get out of bed easily enough, but there was absolutely no way around the fact that his mattress looked like it had been fed through a wood chipper. Sans groaned and buried his face against Alpha's fur, too tired and heated to deal with last night's mess.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hummed sleepily and licked his skull in a gesture of 'good morning'. His tail brushed up against Sans's bare pelvis and Alpha purred at the blush that dusted his mate's face.

**Flamefriends**   
"Good morning to you, too," Sans murmured, his grumpy mood dissolving in favor of heat-driven fluster. His legs held a pain of two kinds, instead of just the usual fire. How hard did they go last night? And Alpha was already prepared for round 2? "Can I at least have some food before we... do that again? I'm pretty sore."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grumbled an incoherent response before stepping out of the bed and stretching. He yawned, showing off his sharp canines before turning his eyes towards Sans. He made a gesture that said 'Are you coming?'

**Flamefriends**   
By the Angel, he wanted to be devoured by those teeth. If he could just have those teeth sink into his spine, he could die happy. Sans moved to get up, but his legs seemed to have suffered more than he anticipated. He collapsed in a puddle on the floor, his legs too weak to support his weight. Sans just laughed awkwardly. "I don't think I can walk."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha watched him for a moment before moving back towards him. He ran a paw along his legs and sniffed, looking for any injuries that needed treatment. When he found none, he slowly laid down to allow Sans to get onto his back.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans gave his mate an apologetic look before carefully climbing onto his back. He let his head rest on top of Alpha's. "Thank you, Alpha," he murmured, giving the back of the wolf's head an affectionate kiss and lick.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha gave a soft rumble in reply and nuzzled his cheekbone before slowly leaving the room and making his way down the hallway. Papyrus's door was closed and the living room and kitchen were empty. Alpha helped Sans get down gently and seated on the couch. When Sans tried to get up to go into the kitchen, Alpha grunted and shot him a look. He turned and placed a paw on Sans's chest before boofing again. He then turned and walked into the kitchen alone.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans sighed and let himself relax in his spot on the couch. "Just be careful, Alpha. It'll be really hard to explain the situation to my brother." Sure, he was the older one, but that didn't make Papyrus any less protective. Sans had no idea how his brother would react to this news. The Magnificent Sans, mate to an alpha wolf. It was pretty interesting.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha only grunted in acknowledgement before he began sniffing around the kitchen. He remembered some of the foods that Sans would eat while he spent time with him in the shed, so Alpha decided to find those. He found the red, sweet smelling fruit easily and brought it to Sans. He then went looking for the water and containers it came in when Sans used to bring it Alpha.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans smiled and took the apple with gratitude. He was surprised at how easily Alpha found everything. While he nibbled on his apple, Sans's mind returned to the events of last night. Just thinking about it, and knowing it would happen soon again, got his soul beating faster. He rubbed his femurs together, remembering the irresistible friction between him and Alpha. His eye sockets slowly morphed into hearts the more he fantasized.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha figured out how to open the fridge and came out with a large slab of meat in his mouth. He sat down on the floor next to Sans and eagerly tore into the food. Alpha was eager to recharge and get back to claiming what was his. It still surprised him how easily Sans had submitted, but he was not complaining. He had a perfect mate as a result along with the prospect of a larger pack and pups.

**Flamefriends**   
Having Alpha return with his food snapped Sans out of his thoughts. He hoped the wolf had shut the fridge. Either way Sans made an effort to finish his food quickly, subtly rubbing his legs together to produce some well-needed friction. He knew he was sore, but he didn't care. He itched to sate the fire in his bones, and he knew Alpha would help him. The little skeleton waited for the wolf to finish his food, craving his attention and intimacy.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha could smell the need to rut from his mate and smirked at the desire he found in Sans's eyes. He continued to eat, a bit faster now. A good alpha did not keep their mate waiting after all. He soon finished and got up, motioning for Sans to climb onto his back.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans obliged, carefully climbing onto Alpha's back. Any other time, he'd be thoroughly embarrassed by how eager he was, but for the first time since his heats began, Sans had someone to help him control the fire. He had never been so content during a heat as he had after what they did last night. He wanted more. "We have to be quiet this time, Alpha. I don't want Pap to find us."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha scrunched his nose, miffed that he was being told to try and control himself. He grunted as he went back up the stairs and into Sans's room. He gently placed Sans back in that bed and crawled on top of him. He purred as he nuzzled Sans's neck and nipped the mark.

**Flamefriends**  
Sans was already on his stomach, so they didn't need to waste time. Breakfast had given him just enough strength to be able to hold himself up on his arms and legs. Yes, he was still sore from last night, but he _needed_ to tame his heat. Alpha's touch was enough to start getting him racing again. He recognized the place where his mark was, and couldn't help but smile. "All yours, Alpha. I'm all yours."

**JellyBearBug**   
Perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. There were no other words to describe how Sans looked in this moment. He purred possessively and nipped his jaw. He was already hard again and pressing against Sans's pelvis, searching for that familiar blue magic.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans knew what the wolf was seeking, and he was more than willing to give it to him. He focused his magic, and soon created the same mound as last night. He lifted his head for Alpha to nip, the anticipation making him shudder. He was ready. He wanted this. 

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha hummed eagerly and pressed the tip up against that delicious wet heat. He growled as he pushed into him, filling him easily. He groaned happily as he nibbled the pristine white bone that Sans displayed to him.

**Flamefriends**  
Sans whimpered quietly. Even after the intensity of last night, he still wasn't quite used to taking in Alpha's length. It still hurt, but most of the pain was as a result of how hard they went last night. He could do this, though. He'd lasted through last night, he could do it again. The nibbling certainly helped him relax. He liked it when Alpha bit him.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha moved to nip at Sans's shoulder and hummed happily as he moved at a leisurely pace. The lust was there but Alpha knew that Sans was probably still tired from the night before. He would pleasure his mate, but he would do everything in his power to not hurt him.

**Flamefriends**   
This was different. Sans had been expecting something a lot rougher, but Alpha was going at a nice, much calmer pace. Somehow, whether intentionally or not, this speed managed to hit every good point. It satisfied his need for friction without causing too much pain, and even beyond that, it felt like heaven with how perfect it was. Sans keened, then moved his head to give his mate an affectionate and appreciative kiss-lick. "Ah... Alpha..."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha purred at the affection from his mate as he kept a steady pace. He huffed eagerly and nuzzled him, nipping his chin in an imitation of a kiss. 

Papyrus yawned as he woke up and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He paused for a moment when he heard a soft moan and a low growl. He got up, frowning as he threw on shorts and slippers.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans smiled, and his eye lights changed to hearts. He licked Alpha a few times, moaning quietly around his uneven breath. His soul pounded in his rib cage, and even started to glow. He loved this, and he was starting to hope that Alpha wouldn't leave him once his heat passed. He wasn't entirely sure he loved Alpha yet, but there was a bond here, and he didn't want it to break.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha paused to push Sans onto his side and lifted one of his legs over the wolf's shoulder, granting him more access to his mate. Alpha licked away the drool running down his chin before continuing his steady thrusts, grunting with each one.

**Flamefriends**   
The new position took Sans by surprise. Still, this gave his legs time to rest from the strain of Sans's weight and the rocking from their intimacy. The new sensations that accompanied this position left the little skeleton in complete disarray. Forgetting that he needed to be quiet, Sans _moaned_ his mate's name while his eye lights rolled upwards in their sockets.

**JellyBearBug**   
Papyrus bristled at the sound. That was undoubtedly his brother. And he was moaning Alpha's name. Stars above, he could not be hearing this. Papyrus groaned as he opened his door and walked down the hallway to Sans's room. He did not want to walk in on his brother, but he needed to know why Sans would think about the wolf creature while doing that sort of thing. With hesitance, he knocked on the door. "Uh... Bro?"

**Flamefriends**   
Panting, moaning, slipping further and further into a submissive mess, Sans almost didn't hear his brother. Fortunately, he did, and with a gasp, he covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his noises. He looked up at Alpha desperately, though even he wasn't sure what he wanted the wolf to do. To stop or continue, neither option sounded good. He had to answer his brother though, or Papyrus might come in and see him in such an embarrassing state. "Umn... Wha-what's... hnn~ wrong, Papy?"

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha glared at the door and kept going, a bit more force in each thrust to show his irritation. The beta had no business bothering them and distracting his mate. Especially not when Alpha was in the middle of staking his claim.

Papyrus frowned at Sans's stammer. But then again, Sans had made it clear last night that his heat cycle had come, so it was probably bad right now. "Uh, just checking up on you. You uh, you doing okay?"

**Flamefriends**   
The harder thrusts drew out a moan from the little skeleton. He tried to muffle it with his hand, but he doubted he was very successful. His free hand grasped Alpha's paw and squeezed every time the wolf went in, silently encouraging him. Stars, he was such a mess, but it couldn't be helped. Sans could feel his climax starting to build and the last thing his lust-filled mind wanted was to be denied such a release because of his nosey brother. "Yes!~ Y-yes, I'm-- Ah~ I'm fine." He licked Alpha's jaw, desperate to finish.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grinned at Sans's compliance and rewarded him with a faster pace as well as slowly sinking his teeth into his mate’s collarbone. He grunted lowly with the force behind each movement.

Papyrus dared to jiggle the knob, only to find it locked. He frowned at that. Sans never locked the door. He said it was rude to deny someone entrance anywhere. That had created more than a few awkward scenarios but the tall skeleton shook those from his mind. "Uh... You're uh...A bit loud. I know it's your heat and everything but um...Try to keep it down, I guess?" He was blushing fiercely, embarrassed to have to ask this.

**Flamefriends**   
Whatever Papyrus had said, Sans didn't hear it. He was far too focused on the set of teeth in his clavicle. It didn't satisfy his heat as much as their intimacy itself, but it was everything Sans's soul craved, if the sudden tightness of his pussy meant anything. He howled and clung to Alpha for support. He was so close. Any moment now...

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha snarled and bit harder, throwing away the need to go slow and speeding up, slamming into his mate harder and deeper each time.

Papyrus's eyes widened and he backed away from the door, face glowing orange in embarrassment. He quickly went downstairs, grabbed the wolves' food and headed out to the shed. Sans needed his space, so Papyrus would check on Alpha and Omega.

**Flamefriends**   
Sans nearly screamed in pleasure. He clung to Alpha like a lifeline, helpless to the wolf's relentless movements. "Alpha!!~" His brother forgotten, Sans howled his mate's name once more as he came, only to fall limp against the mattress. It didn't register to him that his collarbone was bleeding. He was high on ecstasy and far too exhausted to care.

Omega didn't mind spending the night alone. His thoughts and well wishes were with Alpha, and hopefully he was successful with courting the smaller skeleton. He had no doubt that his brother would succeed, but sending him good vibes would hurt nothing. The shed was warm enough to sleep alone in the blanket nest, anyway. He couldn't wait to hear back from Alpha though.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha howled loudly as he shoved Sans back against the mattress, his mate's climax bringing him to his own. He grunted in pleasure as he released again inside of Sans, only this time, he could see the faint red filling up Sans's belly through the blue of his stomach. The sight sparked something and he slammed again and again, much harder into Sans, the knot wedged firmly inside of him. Alpha purred as he watched the lavender that appeared as he filled his mate.

Papyrus knocked on the door before coming into the shed, holding two bowls of food. He looked up and stopped when only Omega was there to greet him. Where was Alpha?

**Flamefriends**   
Sans whimpered and grasped Alpha's shoulders. He was in so deep, and he could feel himself getting filled to the brim, just like last night. Without the post-orgasm bliss, he probably would have started crying from the pain. He was beyond sore, after all, but he was unable to truly feel it with how good he felt. He tried to keep his pained sounds quiet for his mate. He didn't mind taking it all in. He would endure.

Omega stood up and boofed a cheerful welcome to Papyrus. Noticing the second bowl in the taller skeleton's hand, he figured Papyrus hadn't noticed Alpha's sneaky escape last night. He felt proud over how great he was at distracting.

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha seemed satisfied with how full Sans was and slowed to a stop, leaning down and nuzzling him. He turned his attention the collarbone and gently licked away the blood. He still remained buried deep inside of Sans, but he remained still as he began the gentle aftercare.

Papyrus slowly walked over to Omega, looking around the room as if expecting Alpha to walk through the wall. "Uh, hey buddy," Papyrus said as he gently placed the food bowls down, "Where um... Where's your bro?"

**Flamefriends**   
Sans was so thankful to Alpha. The wolf was so gentle, despite everything the books said about wolves and other species interaction. He left a small kiss-lick on Alpha's cheek, but other than that, the only movement Sans made was the quick movements of his rib cage as he panted from the exertion. Part of him just wanted to sleep now, and maybe it was that newfound exhaustion, or maybe it was his heat, but the way his belly looked filled to the brim with Alpha's seed... For a moment, the mental image of a small soulling resting inside made his own soul feel warm. 

Omega approached the bowl, sniffed the contents, and decided to eat the one with less food after Alpha came back. He looked up at Papyrus and responded with a couple of yips. He quickly realized the taller skeleton wouldn't understand him, and then after taking a moment to remember the proper English word, tried his best to speak that way. "Rrr-ith. M-ate."

**JellyBearBug**   
Alpha grunted as he felt his knot subside. He slowly pulled out and encouraged Sans to close his legs, not wanting any of his seed to spill out. He continued to gently tend the bite mark and purr in content.

Papyrus's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Omega. Did you just speak?" The excitement quickly died as Omega's words registered. "Mate? What do you mean mate? Alpha doesn't have a m-...." Papyrus trailed off as he thought it over. His eyes widened in dawning horror and realization as he turned back towards the door. He quickly ran back out and toward the house, not even bothering to shut the shed door.


	5. Heated Tempers

**Flamefriends**  
Sans recognized what Alpha wanted and, using what little strength he had left, pulled his legs together and effectively trapped as much of Alpha's seed as possible. With that metal image so fresh and his soul so warm to it, the idea of having a baby with Alpha didn't sound scary at all. He rested one of his hands on his belly and smiled, only to turn his gaze to his mate. Ah, Alpha's tongue felt so good on his wound. Sans sighed, content, and started drifting off.

Omega beamed at Papyrus. Yes, he certainly did just speak! That made him a good boy, right? Only, Papyrus left before he could properly congratulate him? He left in quite a hurry... Was the beta going to interfere with Alpha's courting? That wouldn't do. Omega left the shed at his own pace, intending to stop the beta before he got himself in trouble with Alpha.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha pawed at the blankets around the bed to tuck Sans in. Once satisfied, he gathered Sans into his arms and gently licked along his neck, purred in content. Suddenly the door and was shoved open and Papyrus stood in the entryway. The skeleton's eyes widened at the sight before him. He glared at Alpha and stormed into the room. "Get the hell away from him!" He snapped at the wolf.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans groaned sleepily and looked up at his brother. He frowned, both from being so rudely awakened and from Papyrus's attitude. "Go away, Pap. Alpha has been nothing but kind to me this entire time."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus looked at Sans with wide eyes. "Sans are you insane?! He's a wolf! He's not even a person!" He was absolutely fuming. Alpha frowned at Papyrus's tone and growled in warning. He would not be insulted nor would he stand for his mate being insulted.

 **Flamefriends**  
"He spoke, Papyrus!" Sans was too tired to argue, but he wouldn't just back down from this. He'd had such a good time with Alpha, and he had no intention of giving that up. "He's a monster, just like us and everyone else down here. What about your mystery man behind the Ruins door? You talk so highly of him, but how do you know he's not a slime monster? Or what about Muffet? She's a spider!"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned and was about to retort when he felt a brush against his leg. He turned and walked surprised to see Omega sitting behind him, nudging his leg. Alpha saw Omega and frowned. 'Why are you up? You're still healing.'

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega could smell the heat on Sans from downstairs, though now that he was closer, he could also smell Alpha's mark all over the little skeleton. No wonder Alpha hadn't come back to the shed last night. He and Sans had been mating. Omega was happy for his brother, but he knew Alpha would be better off alone with his mate. He nudged Papyrus again, trying to get the tall skeleton to leave. 'The beta is trying to interrupt you, Alpha. I followed him to stop him.' He grabbed at Papyrus's pants and tugged to further prove his intentions. "Ourrr-t"

Sans leaned his skull against Alpha, trying desperately to stay awake long enough to convince his brother to leave them alone. "Papy, I'm going to keep seeing him. If you don't like it, I could just... go live somewhere else." What was he saying? Could he really abandon everything he'd ever known to be with this wolf? ...He didn't want to think about it. 

**JellyBearBug**  
"Sans, you can't be serious. You can't think you really need to leave, do you? And stop that, Omega," Papyrus snapped down at the wolf. Alpha was quickly losing patience with the beta. He stood and prowled over to Papyrus, glaring as he puffed up his chest to further assert his dominance.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega let go with a whimper. His ears folded back against his head as he took a step back, cowering. 

Sans propped himself up on his arms and eyed his brother and mate. "Papyrus," his voice was tired, scratchy. His whole demeanor showed how low his energy was. "Please go. Before you start something. We both know how alpha wolves behave towards insubordination, especially when they're defending their mate."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha snarled at Papyrus. No one yelled at Omega. Alpha made that promise after they escaped the labs. He slowly advanced on Papyrus, murder in his eyes. Papyrus held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay. I'll go," he said before glancing at Alpha, "For now." He then turned and left.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega watched Papyrus go, then looked over to Alpha's paws. 'I tried my best, Alpha. Should I not have told him where you were?'

Sans collapsed under his own weight the moment his brother was out of sight. He fell unconscious the moment his skull hit the mattress, breathing softly in his sleep.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha turned to Omega and gave an irritated huff. 'I cannot punish you simply for wanting to be helpful. He did not hurt you?'

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega shook his head. 'I'm ok, Alpha. But what about your mate?" The little wolf sniffed at the air, still thick with the scent Sans's heat and the intimacy he shared with Alpha. "You didn't go too hard on him, did you? He didn't smell claimed before."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha feigned a glance over to Sans and hummed softly. 'He is a good mate. He will be carrying by the end of his heat. I have claimed him and marked him as my own. He is now my second.'

 **Flamefriends**  
'I'm happy for you, Alpha.' Omega beamed. He was more than eager to help raise his brother's pups. 'Should I keep an eye out for the beta? He doesn't seem to approve of your claim.'

 **JellyBearBug**  
'He will learn to accept it. And if he doesn't, I will not hesitate to stake my claim on this house. Our packs are now joined, meaning I am his Alpha now too.'

 **Flamefriends**  
'I'll support you in any way I can.' It was his job as brother and omega, after all. 'Perhaps I could guard the door while you stay with your mate?'

 **JellyBearBug**  
'That won't be necessary. I can handle the beta. You go downstairs and rest. I don't want you walking anymore today.'

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega nodded, then did as he was told and headed downstairs. He found a nice spot on the couch to lay and took residence there.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha turned back to Sans and walked back over, circling around him and sighing as he laid down next to his mate. He gently cleaned Sans for a while before resting his head by Sans's head and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but the flow would mess up if I added more. Sorry about that


	6. Big News

**Flamefriends**  
The rest of the week went by surprisingly smoothly. Sans and Alpha hardly saw Papyrus in the house, though he was clearly still taking care of Omega. Sans managed to find a balance between mating and resting. The only time he wasn't doing one or the other was when Alpha brought him food. Over the course of his heat, Sans was subconsciously aware that the womb his magic created to hold his seed was not going away like it had the first time. His conscious mind was too distracted to notice, however. Between the animalistic sex and gentle aftercare, Sans was having the best heat of his life. By the time his heat passed, (earlier than usual. Quite strange.) Sans was confident in his feelings for Alpha. There was no mistaking the love and devotion he had for the wolf. It became a routine of his to greet his mate with a good morning kiss-lick, or nip, and soft "I love you." This morning, he woke up relieved to find that his bones no longer itched with need. His heat had passed. He was ok. Sans snuggled up to his mate and took in a big breath. He loved Alpha's musk.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha had come to enjoy these mornings. He knew that Sans's heat would pass any day now, but he still enjoyed the gentle good mornings and kisses and sharing a bed with him. He decided that he wanted to keep sleeping in the bed with Sans and was prepared to fight for it. He purred happily at the now familiar pressure of a hug around his middle as Sans snuggled up next to him. He gently leaned down and kissed the top of his mate's head.

 **Flamefriends**  
"Good morning, Alpha," Sans hummed before licking his mate. He'd never get tired of the blissful mornings. His eye lights glimmered as small hearts. "Did my mate sleep well?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha leaned over Sans, trapping him in-between his arms as the wolf stared down at him. "Mmm-orneeen," he said sleepily, doing his best to pronounce the word correctly. He leaned down and clicked his teeth against Sans's and sighed in content.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans beamed. Alpha was getting so good at speaking. Sans was hopeless at Wolf, but at least they understood each other. The small skeleton's soul skipped a beat when he was captured, still not quite over the week of fun, sexy times. Sans pressed back against the kiss, nipping at Alpha's teeth lightly and teasing them with his tongue.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha rumbled lowly, a key sign that if they continued like this, they would be going at it again. His tail wagged slightly and he gently nipped back.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans knew the signs, and as much as the idea thrilled him, he knew his body needed just a little more respite before they went at it again. He slowed his advances, trying to get the point across that he wasn't able to mate right now. "Mmm... So... Breakfast?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha could see that he didn't want to mate and sighed in relief. He was all for helping his mate through heat, but he'd been doing nothing else for a week. No doubt Omega felt neglected thanks to that. He made a note to spend time with him today. Alpha gently licked Sans's forehead and hummed happily at the idea of food. He slowly got up and yawned.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at Alpha, namely his teeth. He loved those teeth. In sitting up, though, he felt a wave of nausea. His hand flew to the belly that still hadn't dispersed while he gritted his teeth.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha paused and frowned at the look of uneasiness that passed over his mate's face. He whined in concern and perked his ears as he looked over Sans for any signs of injury.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans feigned a smile and reached to scratch Alpha behind his ear in a hopefully reassuring manner. "I'm ok, love. I'm just a little nauseous. It's nothing serious."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha didn't seem convinced as he crawled over Sans and leaned down, gently beginning to sniff along him for answers. If his mate was hurt, Alpha was going to do whatever he could to help.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans sighed, relenting. He'd let Alpha double check if it helped settle him. "I promise I'm alright, Alpha. It'll pass soon enough."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha only grunted before continuing to check along his mate's body. He reached to Sans's stomach and paused. He sniffed again and nipped Sans's shirt, forcing it up. He sniffed again and looked over the glowing magic. A wide grin spread over his face as he crawled up and kissed Sans deeply.

 **Flamefriends**  
Taken by surprise, Sans was a little slow to react. He returned the kiss, letting his cyan tongue tangle with Alpha's red one for a moment. He didn't quite understand what caused this reaction, but he'd find out soon enough.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha grinned as he got up and allowed Sans to get out of bed, keeping a closer eye on him. He purred in approval as he watched his mate get dressed for the day. He felt so immensely proud in this moment.

 **Flamefriends**  
It wasn't until after he'd slipped out of his bedtime clothes that he noticed it: within the cyan magic, there were three, very tiny specks of light. If he looked closely enough, their shapes became clear. Three small, upside down hearts. Three little souls. Sans actually froze in front of his mirror, eye lights locked on them.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha came up behind him, gently rested his chin on top of Sans's head and purred softly. His tail wrapped around Sans's middle as a sign of protection. He felt like he might burst from how amazing Sans looked with the little beacons of life within him. He had done it. He had claimed his mate and soon would be rewards with a healthy litter of pups.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans was nervous. As much as the idea thrilled him, actually seeing the souls made the reality of it all crash down on him. What would his brother say? Would he be strong enough to carry them? He leaned against Alpha for support. "Three... I can barely imagine one..."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha gently nipped his cheek as if to say 'I will be right here helping you.' He nuzzled Sans softly before starting at the little souls in the mirror. Three pups. He and his mate had created three little wolf pups. Alpha could feel his chest swelling with pride.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans nuzzled his mate in return. Scared though he was, he was glad he wasn't alone. He could count on Alpha to help him through this. "I guess I'll have to ask Alphys for maternity leave, too," he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, mostly himself.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha frowned and murred in confusion. He didn't know who Alphys was or what maternity leave was, but if it meant that he could keep a closer eye on his mate and babies than he was all for it.

 **Flamefriends**  
"I take time off from warrior training with Captain Alphys when I go into heat," Sans explained, acknowledging Alpha's confusion. "That kind of training probably isn't good for unborn soullings, right? Maternity leave just means I won't train until after I bring these three into the world."

 **JellyBearBug**  
He hummed in understanding and walked around him, gently presses his forehead against Sans's belly. He was so happy to finally have his own cubs.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans had to admit, watching Alpha behave so tenderly towards the souls, their babies, warmed Sans's own soul. He felt glad he was the one to make Alpha this happy. Sans gently rubbed the top of Alpha's head. "Ours... Yours and mine..."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha looked up and sat up straight. He purred as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Sans's, staring deep into his mate's eyes. "M-my mahhte."

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans smiled warmly and gazed into Alpha's eyes in return. They were so beautiful. "That's right. I'm all yours. And you're my Alpha. My mate."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha purred, nuzzling Sans's cheekbone before licking his teeth in a kiss. This was absolutely perfect. Alpha grunted as he slowly pulled away and motioned to the door, eager to eat something and announce his mate's condition to the rest of the pack.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans licked Alpha's muzzle once, then followed his gaze to the door. "Alright. Just let me finished getting dressed." It didn't take that long. His clothes fit fine despite the magic womb. That would probably change by the second trimester, but that was a ways away. Probably. Sans moved to the door, but paused. He still remembered how Papyrus had reacted to knowing they were having sex. How would he take this news...?

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha noticed Sans's hesitance and boofed in concern before clicking his teeth to Sans's cheekbone. He purred softly in hopes of comforting his mate, not wanting the little skeleton to be upset.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans feigned a smile and tried to relax. He could do this. He could be brave and face his brother. Papyrus would just have to learn to accept it. "I'm alright, Alpha," he said, giving the wolf an affectionate scratch behind the ear. "Let's go." He forced himself to open the door.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha kept a close eye on his mate as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Omega was snoozing on the couch, purring softly. Alpha grinned as he approached and gently nudged his omega

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega stirred and opened his eyes. The moment he saw Alpha, he leaped to his feet and attacked his brother's muzzle with kisses. He was so happy to see Alpha. 'Hello Alpha. How are you?'

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha boofed happily as he nuzzled his brother. 'I’ve never been better. I have a perfect mate and a wonderful brother. And now, I have something else.' He pulled away and walked towards Sans, circling around his mate and nudging his forehead against Sans's belly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega watched with wide eyes. Sans looked down at his belly, then shyly lifted his shirt. Immediately, Omega hopped off the couch and moved to inspect his brother's mate. A calm sniff later, he beamed happily. 'Three pups! Alpha, I'm so happy for you.'

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha grinned like a cat and puffed his chest up proudly. 'Three perfect pups. And I will make sure they stay that way.' He looked over to Sans with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega couldn't help but run circles around Sans. He was so excited that the pack was growing! He couldn't contain his energy! Besides, with being more inactive than usual due to his feet, it felt nice to run around for once. Sans chuckled at the display, watching Omega run for a moment before looking up at Alpha. He smiled, relieved that the little wolf had taken the news so well. He doubted Papyrus would be so overjoyed, but he could always hope.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha was overjoyed to see how happy his mate and Omega looked about the news of three new additions to the pack. He could imagine them scampering around the house, playing and wrestling as they grew into their roles as a part of the pack. Alpha grinned at the though of giving his pups many more siblings. But that was a thought he would save for a much later time.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans sighed, then carefully bent down to pet Omega's head and calm him down. He couldn't very well cook if he couldn't escape the circling wolf by his feet. Once Omega had settled down, Sans headed straight for the kitchen. He hadn't cooked anything all week, and he wanted to get back into the swing of things.

 **JellyBearBug**  
When he entered the kitchen, Sans was greeted with the sight of his brother holding a bottle of honey and a mug of hot tea. He looked up at Sans, silent as they held gazes. "Um...Good morning," he said awkwardly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans chuckled just as awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting to see Papyrus so soon, and he certainly hadn't come up with a good way to breach the topic of his pregnancy. "Morning, Pap. Um... have you already eaten?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
"Yeah. I um, I had some of that Flowey friendship pellet cereal we got the other week. Just having some golden flower tea and honey. Got a shift at my Hotland station today." He tapped the side of his mug and looked away.

 **Flamefriends**  
"Oh. Ok." The first few days after a heat were always awkward between them, but today felt especially awkward. It probably didn't help that Alpha was standing within viewing distance. "I was just going to cook something for us-- I mean me. Them."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus looked past Sans to Alpha and hummed before sipping his mug again. "So um... Omega's paws are looking better," Papyrus said with a shrug, "He should be completely healed in a few days."

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans decided to search the fridge for something to make, preferring to do something other than stand there awkwardly. "That's good. I'm glad I fixed the electricity maze before... There's no way anyone will unintentionally hurt themselves on it again."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus hummed in agreement before sipping his tea again. "You got a shift today?" He asked I'm hopes of trying to create conversion

 **Flamefriends**  
"Yeah, but I'm going to need some time off." Sans settled on some eggs and strips of bacon. He took them from the fridge and made his way to the stove to prepare them. He wouldn't look Papyrus in the eye.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned as he sat down and continued to sip his tea. "Time off? You never ask for time off except Gyftmas. You got something you need to do?"

 **Flamefriends**  
He nodded silently, then busied himself with his cooking task. Sans found a skillet and set it on the heat before placing the strips of bacon in it.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus watched him for a moment before sighing in exasperation. "Are you going to tell me what it is? Or am I going to have to guess?"

 **Flamefriends**  
"..." Sans hesitated, watching the grease from the bacon sizzle up. His fears from earlier started creeping up on him again. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't freak out and do something rash."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus felt a rise of panic, but he did what he could to suppress it and stayed seated. "Okay...I promise," he said quietly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans took in a breath to prepare himself, then turned around to face his brother. His hands fiddled with his shirt for a moment, then he slowly lifted the fabric to reveal his womb and the three souls growing inside. "I have to make sure they're safe and healthy."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned in confusion at first before realization dawned and he inhaled his tea, sputtering and coughing violently. He gripped the side of the table as he tried to process what he was seeing. Three little souls floating inside of his brother. Souls. Sans was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle. 

And there was only one person who could be the father.

 **Flamefriends**  
And this was the part where Papyrus broke his promise, right? Sans fully expected it, knowing his brother's behavior. He had to do something before his brother went all out on Alpha. "Remember your promise, Papy! I know what you're planning, so just stop it. Alpha didn't do anything wrong."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus finally managed to get a hold of himself and slowly looked over to Alpha. He glared at him but made no move to hurt him. "Did he hurt you? Did he force you?" He asked quietly as he kept his eyes fixed on Alpha, who was standing tall and ready to fight.

 **Flamefriends**  
"No! It was nothing like that. I..." And now he was getting flustered. His soul remembered how fun it had been, but his mind was acutely aware that this was his brother he was talking to. "I wanted it. I wanted it a lot this past week. It's actually not that surprising this happened, with how... busy we've been." Sans was absolutely sure most of his face was alight with blue blush.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus turned to look at Sans, his eyes wide and his face flushed. By the Angel, his brother was pregnant! He swallowed and took a deep breath. He needed to be calm. He could be angry later, when he was not around Sans. But for now, he needed to make it clear that he was going to be there for Sans. He could not afford to scare him away. "...Are they healthy?" He asked quietly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans nodded. "I think so. I only just noticed today, so..." He let his shirt down, only to hug himself. He didn't know a sick fetal soul from a healthy one. He'd never seen a pregnant skeleton before. How did this work? "Maybe I should check in with Dr. Undyne? Just to make sure."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus swallowed thickly before responding slowly. "I...I think you're right. Let me give her a call..." He fished out his cellphone and walked out of the kitchen and out the door. Alpha growled at the door before walking over to Sans and nudging his belly.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans sighed, relief flooding him. That went a lot better than he'd expected. He softly stroked his mate's head, trying to reassure him. "It's alright, Alpha. He's going to see if he can get an appointment with a doctor to make sure our pups are healthy."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha stiffened at the word 'doctor'. Images of cold metal tables and dark cells and sharp needles filled his mind as his fur bristled and he began to snarl lowly, his eyes not seeing anything but horrid images.

 **Flamefriends**  
"...Alpha?" Sans knelt down in front of the wolf, concern clearly written on his features. He didn't understand what was wrong, but obviously something was troubling his mate. His hand brushed through Alpha's fur gently, trying to bring him back. "Alpha, it's ok."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha flinched at the touch, expecting to be struck and whimpered slightly as he turned away. He was beginning to hyperventilate and growl at anything that moved. He was back in the dark place. Back with the pain and cruel monsters. He had to get out. He had to _ESCAPE._  
**Flamefriends**  
Ok, something was clearly _very_ wrong if Alpha was scared enough to whimper. The sound attracted Omega’s attention, though he knew what was happening and chose to simply call for his brother rather than try and approach him. Sans had to back up so Alpha didn't unintentionally hurt him or their unborn pups.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha shot up at the sound of Omega's and voice began looking around for him, his movements jerky and fearful. He shook with each step as he tried to make his way out of the maze of cages and test tubes to get back his brother.

 **Flamefriends**  
It broke Sans's soul to see his mate like this. Whatever had triggered this, Sans never wanted to bring it up again. His poor Alpha was so scared, and all he wanted to do was hug him and tell him it was ok. Omega whined again, calling for his brother to both help the other wolf find himself and to get him away from Sans. He'd never be able to live it down if something happened to those pups while Alpha was in this state.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha soon managed to navigate his way towards the den and found Omega on the couch. He shakily crawled onto the big plush furniture and wrapped his arms around Omega. He pulled him close and shook as he held him tight to his chest.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega licked Alpha sympathetically. He understood the flash backs, and he understood Alpha's need to know that his little brother was safe. He would be there, whispering soft reassurances to his brother until he came back. 'I'm right here, brother. The bad men can't get us here. We're safe.'

 **JellyBearBug**  
It took almost an hour before the fog slowly lifted from Alpha's eyes. He looked around worriedly before looking down at Omega. '...I...I don't remember coming out to the den,' he muttered in confusion.

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega smiled and licked Alpha's muzzle. 'It's ok, Alpha. We're home. And your mate has been worried about you.' True to that, Sans had been keeping a close eye on Alpha through the most of it. He'd already eaten his breakfast, but there were a few strips of bacon left. He kept his distance, and was sitting on the floor by the tv. He looked like he'd recently cried…

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha quickly got up and advanced on his mate, gently bumping his head up against Sans's cheek and boofing an apology and a question if he was alright. He was absolutely mortified that he had done something so wild at all, much less in front of his mate.

 **Flamefriends**  
The moment Alpha reached him, Sans threw his arms around him, clinging to him like a lifeline. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alpha. I-I don't know what I said, but it hurt you. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha gently rumbled as a way of letting him know that it was alright. He gently nibbled Sans's cheek and nuzzled him gently. He hated seeing his mate upset, and he felt absolutely horrible that he had been the one to cause it.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans nuzzled against Alpha, still very worried about the wolf. When he next spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Are you ok, love?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha paused, unsure just how he should respond to such a question. He met Sans's eyes and simply stared into them for a moment before softly saying "Bahd mahn. Cahgehs. D-aark. Fffear..."

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans understood the words, but it took a moment for him to grasp the concept. So... before they met, some bad man put Alpha, and probably Omega, in cages? Thinking back to the sentence that lead to triggering Alpha, he remembered using the word 'doctor.' Some evil doctor put these beautiful wolves in cages?! Sans held their gaze, trying to convey his devotion to his mate. "I won't let him take you away. You and Omega and our pups are safe here, ok?"

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha only grunted as he wrapped his tail around Sans in a protective manner and gently wrapped a paw around his waist. He huffed as he buried his face in Sans's neck, taking in his scent.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans was pulled close, and his cling relaxed into a less desperate, more comforting hold. He let Alpha breathe him in and lightly nipped his neck affectionately. "Safe."

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha let out a breath at that and kept a close hold on his mate. He needed to know that his mate and pups were safe. He gently laid Sans down on the carpet and leaned down to gently nuzzle his mate's belly, watching the souls precariously float around.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans let Alpha do whatever he wanted to. His mate had just gone through something horrifying, and he had every right to want to make sure his unborn pups were safe. The souls themselves floated around aimlessly within the confines of their womb. It would be about a week before they settled down in the magic lining, so for now, they were free to float wherever they wanted.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Alpha gently sniffed at the familiar magic and purred as he watched the little souls bounce around the lining of Sans's stomach without a care in the world. He pressed his mouth up against his mate's belly and gently purred, seeing if he got a response. He huffed when nothing happened, but it wasn't completely surprising. It had only been about a day since their conception.

 **Flamefriends**  
Sans looked at Alpha and smiled. He could tell that his mate would be the best parent in the world. He reached over and gently rubbed Alpha's head. "Just give it time, love. It's only day one."

 **JellyBearBug**  
He leaned into his mate's touch and crooned softly. He nipped the ends of Sans's fingers in affection as he met his eyes. The front door opened, drawing everyone's attention to Papyrus standing in the doorway. He held the phone in his hand and had a nervous look on his face. "Undyne has some time in about an hour if you want her to uh, to take a look."

 **Flamefriends**  
Omega peered over the head of the couch to watch Papyrus. Meanwhile, Sans sat up as much as Alpha would allow and nodded to his brother. "Thank you, Papy. Oh, and um..." He glanced at the wolves. "I don't think we should use her title in front of them. I'll tell you later, but from now on, we can't say d-o-c-t-e-r." He spelled the word out in hopes it wouldn't trigger Alpha again.

 **JellyBearBug**  
Papyrus frowned and looked over at Omega and Alpha for a moment before nodding. "Uh...Okay?" He said in confusion.


End file.
